Drabbles of a Mind
by Yuri Kumiko
Summary: Sets of drabbles about this and that. A recipe filled of imagination, mischief, love and relationships. All this revolves around the little mind of mine, and the lovely imaginary world I build in my mind.
1. Chapter 1: Dream

**Title: Drabbles of a mind**

**Summary:** Sets of drabbles that I scribble down on my phone when I've a new idea before typing it all out~

**Warning:** Character OoC and probably some AU in certain chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Too bad DCMK aren't mine. If it is, Shinichi's a hot female brunette and Kaito's everywhere.

**Pairing:** KaiShin (it's everywhere, I swear! And I absolutely adore this pairing *cuddles*)

...

_Yuri_: I'll try to think of new stories every night in my lovely imaginary world. But the updates might be late. I've exams this week. *rush around my notes*

_Shinichi:_ Readers, please don't follow her example. Study first. =)

_Kaito:_ OMG! Shin-chan smiles! Cuddles~!

_Shinichi:_ Get away from me!

_Yuri:_ Ahem! Please enjoy. Review please! =)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dream**

…

"Shin-channnn!" the door was slam open with such force that Shinichi practically _feels_ his room shaking. Within a second, a figure lunged into his cover and cuddled beside him.

"Kaito! What the hell are you doing? It's only 2 in the morning! Go back to your room!" The Heisei Holmes grumbled with his eyes closed while trying to kick to taller teen off his bed.

"I dreamed about those those fi-finny things~~! It was so scary!" Whined Kaito hoping his Shinichi will at least open his eyes and cuddle him back, not pushing his poor_ (seriously?)_ partner away.

"You wake me up just for this?!" snarled the blue-eyed brunette as soon as he opened his eyes.

…

A moment later..

…

A realization hit Shinichi after he saw Kaito with his full Kid regalia.

"What the hell! You had a heist until 2am! How could you have a dream when you're still wide awake and running away from your taskforce?!"

..

And Kaito leave Shinichi's room with a red bruise on his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss

**Warning:** Character Ooc and a female Shinichi! Oh, and my weird English.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't on DC/MK and never will~

**Pairing:** KaiShin with Fem!Shin again! Oh my favourite genderbent!

..

_Yuri_: *running around* OMG! I've lost my story! My idea! Ahhhhhh~

_Shinichi_: Calm down. It'll come to you soo- *lips sealed by the moonlight thief*

_KID_: Remember anything now? *smirk*

_Yuri_: The kiss. hmmm… Thank so much! Now for the story~

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kiss**

..

Shinichi, the Heisei Holmes, the Detective of the East dragged her feet into the classroom, ignoring all the greetings before reaching her desk and plopped her head down on the table and was fast asleep within second.

_Solving a 3am murder probably wasn't such a good idea. But who the hell even plot to do something at this unholy hour? _Thought the poor detective before losing consciousness.

Kaito Kuroba, a supposed Ekoda High student waltzed into the a classroom in Teitan High, despite all the looks directed to him, went straight to a pretty brunette's desk with a cute cowlick sticking out behind her head.

As soon as he got nearer, the looks from outside the classroom turned into glares. The ones that promised wound as long as he dared to go any further. Heck, if glares can kill, he'll probably die a million times already due to the stunts he did over this few months.

But he is the Kaito Kid. The lovable, gentleman thief who held a 'no one gets hurt' policy and the very same thief who managed to get away with his taskforce every single time during the encounter and make a scene out of it.

Thus, ignoring all the glares, Kaito reached the girl's table, moving her bangs out of her face and kissed her. _Yes, kiss. Oh the soft rosy lips, the bittersweet coffee taste mixed with her own light lip gloss and such a beautiful pair of cerulean eyes. Wait, eyes?_

Kaito jumped away the minute he realized the subject of his kiss is awake. Wide awake too. _An angry Shin-chan is not a good Shin-chan. Time to make a move now._

Dodging a flying eraser with his amazing acrobatic skills, Kaito ran out of the classroom and met the army of fanboys rumored to be as scary as KID's supporters. _Oh god! Is that killing intent I saw in their eyes?_

"Kaito! Get back here so that I can kick you as hard as I can!" ah a pretty lady is calling for him. But with all the promised murder under that sentence, there is no way he, Kaito Kuroba is turning back. Unless he decided to have his funeral earlier.

10 minutes later, at Ekoda High, a certain blonde detective smirked while looking at his phone, showing a picture of a messy hair teen running away from a horde of guys with a female brunette in the lead and a picture of the messy hair teen kissing the cute brunette. _The second picture is probably the cause of it_, mused the half-brit, _no wonder he's not here for class._

**A/N: I actually had this story in my brain last night. But all the sleeping and stuffs made me forgot parts of it. Now, its back and up! Enjoy and please review~**


	3. Chapter 3: Two Little Kids

**Disclaimer**: It's a pity I don't own such a great work!

**Pairing**: KaiShin (if you squint real hard..)

_Yuri_: I'm supposed to study now~ But since I'm ahead of my study schedule, here's some fluff!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Two little kids**

…

Two little kids looking at the sandbox that both of them are playing before some bullies take over.

Two little kids, both with brown hair, looked at each other.

The kid with messy hair and violet eyes smiled mischievously to his friend, the kid with neater hair and a pair of blue eyes.

Two little kids walked away from the sandbox hand in hand.

The bullies in the sandbox cried when their hair turned into different shades of pink and a very red bruise with the shape of a soccer ball on their cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Ah yes! Evil kids. Well, this didn't turn out the way I wanted. Oh well! Reviews anyone?**


	4. Chapter 4: Mother-hen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DCMK!

**Pairing**: KidCon and one overprotective Ran

_Yuri_: Okay okay. This story just popped out of nowhere. Seriously!

_Kaito_: Awww..cute Chibi Shin-chan

Ran: You pedophile! *punched the wall behind Kaito*

Kaito: Yikes! Shin-channnnnn! Help me! *run away*

_Shinichi_: Serves you!

_Yuri_: Err..enjoy?

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mother-hen**

..

Mouri Ran was walking back from the grocery store, humming along some random pop song just to show how happy her mood is. That is, before she heard something that makes her burn with anger.

"Mfft. Get off me!" a sound so much like Conan, her lovely little 'brother' came out from a park nearby.

It was a secluded place with no one but her around. But as soon as she heard that, she walked towards the voice with her fist clenched with worry.

Peeking behind a bush large enough to hide a few people, she saw something that practically made her boiled with rage. A teen with a messy brown hair was kissing her Conan. Yes, Conan was her younger brother and the 6 year old keeps getting into trouble and it's her responsibility to protect him.

"But Co-chan, you're so cute when you blush- Eeeek!" luckily for his acrobatic skills, Kaito, the messy haired teen, managed to dodge a swift kick aiming for his head.

"You pedophile! Get back here so I can kill you! How dare you!" and thus, the karate champion dumped her groceries on the floor before chasing the teen around the park with a dark aura filled with murder intent.

Conan, on the other hand, opt for running back to the agency, with a flushed face, with the grocery bag, not wanting to get in the middle of his childhood friend and his idiotic boyfriend.

**A/N: Errr…a bit of OoC? Gah! I probably need to plan out my story before I type anything out. Uploading 3 drabbles in a day probably drained my brain already. Issh..This is such a mess! Reviews in exchange for my favourite chocolate? Anyone?**


	5. Chapter 5: Dress Up (ver Kids)

**Disclaimer: **Nope and no. I do not own DCMK.

**Pairings**: None. Just one insane Yukiko.

_Yuri_: Thanks so much for the review, **shatteredswan**. =) Erhemm…let's just say Kaito's anxious and he thought that the park was secluded. Heee..

_Kaito_: *pout* Hmph! It's your fault for making me run so much! *sticking out his tongue*

_Yuri_: *ignore the magician/thief* **Nika**, thanks so much and please come back soon for more! =D

_Kaito_: Hey! No ignoring Kuraba Kaito the magician extraordinaire!

_Yuri_: *continue ignoring* Enjoy the next drabble guys! *turns to hug Shin-chan*

_Shinichi_: Get. Off. Me!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dress Up (ver. Kids)**

..

"Shin-chan~ Come back here!" Everyone in the mall turned to the voice and saw the famous ex-actress, Kudou Yukiko, chasing a little boy not more than five along the hallway.

"I am not getting in that dress!" said 'Shin-chan' while turning into a corner but unfortunately, bumped into another figure not any taller than him.

"Shin-chann~" Yukiko's voice loomed over the hallway, causing the poor little kid to panic and went into a janitor's closet just beside him. The 'figure', a boy of his age whom he knocked into just now, stood up and brushed off the 'dust' on his clothes, frowned slightly at the sight.

"Such ru-"

"There you are, young man. Don't you think that messing your hair and a change of clothes can never fool your mother, the queen of disguises? Now, let's go dress you up!" the former actress huffed at the sight of a kid with messy brown hair and face so similar with her son that she never realized that was never her son. Until..

"Let me go Obaa-san! I don't know who are you! And my daddy's disguises are surely much better than yours!" glared the messy-haired kid with a pair of violet eyes. Oh, if Yukiko saw the eyes that have a different shades of blue than her son's.

"Oh no, Shin-chan, you are not getting away this time!" with this said, Yukiko pulled the kid off the ground and carry him all the way back to she came from.

After all the commotion, a pair of terrified blue eyes peeked from the janitor's closet.

_I'm guessing mum took the wrong kid, which means I'm free for at least two hours. Yes! Now where's the soccer field?_

A boy with a cowlick sticking out of his hair ran to the opposite direction from where his mother had gone.

…

At a corner of the mall, a scream can be heard _(again)_ from the former actress, "Yuu-chan I took the wrong boy! Where is my baby boy? Shin-channnn!"

**A/N: Wrote this when talking with my friend. Distraction oh distraction. So it's probably not as good as I expected.**


	6. Chapter 6: Tricks and Fish

**Disclaimer: **I'm still kinda sad that I don't own DCMK.

**Pairing**: Hints of KaiShin (maybe, but not that obvious)

Yuri: I really should be studying now. It's my fifth drabble already. Oh my poor brainy brain! But this idea has been there for quite a while. It's waiting for me to type it out!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tricks and Fish**

…

Kudou Shinichi, a high school detective walked into Teitan High with a mischievous grin no one thought the detective would ever wear.

"Shinichi," his childhood friend, the karate champion, Mouri Ran asked while touching his shoulder, "did anything happened today? You look awfully happy today!" chirped the poor girl who never what hit her afterwards. (the back of her hair turned a nice shade of pink but the karate champion will never know this until she reaches her house)

"Hi Ran! Err..I just solved a case on the way here!" Shinichi exclaimed nervously while scratching his head.

"Oh! Did you remember our task for today? We're supposed to feed the animals this week. Come, let's go! We're late anyway." that said, and Ran pulled Shinichi along to the outside of their classroom.

Upon reaching their destination (or when Shinichi found out where they are going), Shinichi squeaked and fell on his feet.

"Ar-ar-are we going to the pond to feed the f-fi-?" the horror stricken face adorned the teen's face, making Ran worried whether her friend s sick, or not.

"You mean the fis-?"

"Don't say that damned word!"

"Shinichi? Are you afraid of-"

Then a realization hit her, "Kuroba Kaito! What did I say about switching places with Shinichi?! Oooohh.. You are gonna get it this time! Come back here and let me shove you into the pond!" screamed the enraged karate champion, tempting and threatened the poor boy who ran away before the girl could finish her sentence.

..

Meanwhile at Ekoda High, a certain 'magician' in the name of Kuroba Kaito sat down on his seat, _quietly_ reading his Sherlock Holmes notebook. His classmates were all either sitting on their desk cautiously in fear of any tricks the trickster had in his sleeves while other just ran away as soon as they saw the condition their infamous trickster was in, except a certain half-brit detective.

"_Kuroba_-kun, since when you started to read Doyle's work?"

**A/N: Well, this is fun! 5** **drabbles in a day! And I must be really insane! Great! Now back to my study! Reviews anyone?**


	7. Chapter 7: Red

**Disclaimer**: I hope I own those two, but…too bad.

**Pairing**: Kaito x Fem!Shin and one very amused Yukiko!

..

_Yuri_: Not feeling too well and this idea popped out! Wow..

_Shinichi_: *fiddled with his shirt* Do you have to write it THAT way?

_Yuri_: Of course! *smirk* Reviews anyone? Now to torture poor Shin-chan!

_Shinichi_: *ran away*

_Yuri:_ Once again, I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes made. I'm not a native speaker nor am I really good in this language but I'm still learning! But do tell me if there's any error though. I'll be happy to make a change.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Red**

..

It was Kaito's turn doing the laundry. Well, he's never the hardworking, chore-person kind of guy. But anything to make his adorable younger sister and his pretty mother happy, he'll do it, even if it means cleaning their under garments (though those two probably won't let him near those things unless inevitable).

Humming softly to a tune he's obsessed these few days, every clothes in the basket are turned inside out by the skillful hands of the young magician, part time phantom thief, and thrown into the washing machine. Until, he saw an innocent red spot on his adorable Shin-chan's skirt. Realizing that's blood, he freaked out. "Mom! Mom! Shin-chan's hurt!"

The two women in the household ran to him after they heard the scream. Before any of them open their mouth, Kaito blurted out, "OMG! Mom! You gotta see this! Shin-chan's hurt! Probably at her high inner thigh or something! See, there's even blood on her skirt! Oh my poor adorable sweet Shin-chan! Tell Onii-chan who hurt you and I'll ki-"

Yukiko burst out laughing before her son finished his blabbering. Tears forming in her eyes as she laughed. But looking at her son's confused face and her daughter's crimson flushed face, she laughed. Harder.

"Oh my, Kai-chan! Shin-chan's not hurt in any way. She's a girl. It's our monthly issues." informed Yukiko after trying very hard to subdue her laughter. Petting her son's head and hugging her daughter, she went back to her task.

…

After their mom left, Shinichi looked at Kaito with her clear blue eyes that obviously stated, _are you kidding me? And you are supposed to be older than me_, and sighed, "Kai, since when I am _YOUR_ adorable _sweet_ Shin-chan?" the sentence, soaked in sarcasm and annoyance, promised hell if Kaito did not give a very VERY reasonable explanation.

Kaito gulped and ran for his life after his brain stop functioning.

**A/N: One of my favourite drabble! An angry Shinichi is not a good Shinichi. And an angry Shinichi on period just spells trouble for poor Kaito! Heh! Reviews will be so much appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8: Sick

**Disclaimer**: Nope. If I own DCMK, I'll cause havoc everywhere and Kaito's an alien.

**Pairing**: Kaito x Fem!Shin

…

_Yuri_: Awwww.. More female Shin-chan.. *turn to cuddle Shin-chan*

_Shinichi_: Gack! Get away from me! *runs away*

_Kaito_: Come here my adorable Shin-chan! Come into my arm-

_Shinichi:_ *runs away and hide from two crazy people*

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sick**

…

Kudou Shinichi, the brilliant Heisei Holmes, equipped with a pair of intelligent cerulean eyes, are now laying on her bed, without any strength to spare. Sweat forming on her forehead and her neck as the heat around her feel unbearable. She scrunched her eyebrows and folded her legs in between her arms to be in the fetal position. Her blanket was kicked off her body and her stomach had started rebelling since morning.

_Urgh! I feel terrible! How many times have I fallen sick this week?_ Thought the detective who chipped in the takedown on Japan's largest criminal syndicate, Black Organization, two weeks ago. The once not-child took her antidote a week after the takedown, earning her original body back, but now, sleeping since to be a better option for her.

Beside her bed, a messy-haired teen was holding her arms with a worried expression. Medicine lay scattered on the bedside table with a glass of water just beside the piles of medicine.

Her immune system had weakened after spending two years in a body of a child. Illness and sickness of any kind were expected as informed by Haibara, but Kaito never know it was this terrible. However, the stubborn girl refused to go to the hospital lest anything happen to her. Her fear of hospital never fails to amuse _(and scares)_ him.

_But now Shin-chan, get well soon_.

...

**A/N: Well, this is kinda sad (I guess). But that's what I imagine how a sick female Shinichi will act and look like. Though I don't know why I made Kaito so..quiet. Hmmm..Reviews anyone?**


	9. Chapter 9: Alone for Christmas

**Disclaimer**: If I own DCMK, the murders are probably too gruesome yet very simple and Shinichi will never be shrunk. Instead, he's turning into a girl. Fem! Shin forever!

**Pairings**: Kaito x Fem! Shinichi

…

_Yuri_: Oh my! Another angst-y drabble. Brain's probably too sadistic these few days for any crack but I'll work hard on it! =D

_Kaito & Shinichi_: Let. Us. Out! You sadist *muttered Shinichi*

_Yuri_: No can do~ I need to do some experiment. *insert evil laugh*

_Kaito & Shinichi_: *Whimpered*

* * *

**Chapter 9: Alone for Christmas**

…

14 years old is the age where all _(A/N: Almost all, I didn't though. Wonder why.)_ teenagers rebel, fighting with emotions and hormones. This is the time when parent guidance is at its peak and all parents will likely be alongside their child during their first war of life, puberty.

All this goes the same for the 14 year old intelligent, bright and brave female detective with the passion for soccer, Kudou Shinichi. Puberty is never a problem for this mature and obedient lady, who never show disrespect to anyone, not even the worst criminal. But handling the loneliness of a family festive without her parents who suddenly decided to leave her at Japan for some world tour is never easy.

Thus, the poor girl is now wearing her silky white pajama dress, sitting on the floor, head of her bed, crying her lungs out like her 3 year-old self. Heck, it's been years since she broke down like this. All her poker face, the confident smirk and her well-known bravery shattered in front of his eyes.

Kaitou Kid, the infamous white clad thief stood beside her, arms on her shoulder, spoke in his low husky voice in such a gentle manner that she's taken a liking to. "Don't cry, Ojou-sama. A sad expression doesn't suit a pretty face like yours."

Another white clad figure stood beside her, this time with his hat trimmed in violet ribbons and a light violet dress shirt that complements his violet eyes. He dropped to his knees and hugged her, an action that made her cry harder.

"Oto- Otou-san and Okaa-san's been away for t- two weeks already. I- I know th- they've been pl-planning this trip since before I was bo- born. I tried to be as independent as p-possible as soon as I kn- know their plan 2 years ago. I tried to be ma-mature. I tri- tried to be the best da- daughter they can be proud of. I thought I ca- can handle th- this, bu-bu-but…" her voice trailed off before she started crying again. She continue her speeches with difficulty due to her stutters and sniffles but both KIDs could make out something like, "I miss them." "This is Christmas and families are supposed to be together." "Okaa-san, Otou-san, I love you." "Please come back.*sniffles*"

Thirty minutes of random mumbles and exclaims and confessions and complains and more, Shinichi fall asleep on the floor due to exhaustion. With a puff of smoke, a purple handkerchief appeared on the second KID, who wiped off her remaining tear off her delicate, pretty face. The first KID carried her to bed while the second one tucked her in gently and carefully as to not wake her up. After making sure that the Kudo mansion was safely locked and secured, both KID jumped off the window in her bedroom, soared through the night sky away from the sad and lonely mansion while vowing to each other that they visit her as often as possible in their civil identities as well as their night alternate persona.

"Thank you, Kaito, Toichi-san." muttered Shinichi whom both of them thought were sound asleep as soon as they left the room.

…

Kuroba Toichi, the world famous magician took of his night persona's top hat and his suit, revealing a blue dress shirt inside, and sad on his personal armchair in the living room. Beside him sat his son, Kuroba Kaito in a violet dress shirt but with both the hat and the monocle on. Feeling each other's Poker Face cracks, Toichi grumbled in a very low and angry voice, "That Yuusaku, how dare he leave his 14 year-old daughter alone like that! Didn't he know how dangerous it is to leave his pretty daughter alone in such a huge mansion? Ooooh! He is so gonna get it."

"Dad, you think a trail of editors behind his AND a front page of his younger, awkward days on every newspapers available in the world is a good revenge?" the younger Kuroba smirked with narrow eyes that spelled chaos.

"Of course, my dear son."

* * *

**Omake**

Kudou Yuusaku, famous mystery novel writer, currently at 5,500m above sea level, was on a plane with his pretty wife, the retired actress, Kudou Yukiko. It was supposed to be a peaceful flight to Paris, London where he'll ditch all this editors are random areas. But the situation now intrigued him. Reason? Somehow, all his editors found him out and get on the same plane as him with a last minute booking.

Feeling a migraine forming in his head, Yuusaku tried to fend off his editors by making all sorts of excuses. From the reasonable "Don't make a fuss on a plane", to the very lame "I lost my copy of my latest work." However, none of the editors intend to budge. That is, until one of them pulled out an English newspaper and showed him the front page. Upon seeing the pictures on the front page, Yuusaku can't help but panicked and started to form cold sweat on his forehead.

On the front page of the newspaper, there are exactly three pictures that he thought he'd already destroyed and would never resurfaced on Earth once more. First picture showed a 6 year-old Yuusake dressed in a pink Victorian style dress, equipped with a lacey and flowery bonnet as well as a pink choker with a heart shaped pendant. The second picture has Yuusaku in his early-teens with an Afro hairstyle and a full yellow jumpsuit_ (A/N: Just imagine Bruce Lee)_. Needless to say, it was hilarious. The last picture is his last straw. It showed a teenage Yuusaku in only his underwear and a beer bottle in his left head, dancing away in a dimly-lit place. Obviously, he's drunk.

"Bu-but I thought I've destroyed all those pictures! Including the ones in your database!" exclaimed the poor writer while facing his wife. Yukiko raised her eyebrow in amusement asked, "Well, there's only one person who can predict your movement AND have these embarrassing pictures of yours."

Struck in realization, Yuusaku clenched his fist and shouted, "TOICHI!"

...

**A/N: Well well, this is just fun to write and way longer than it's supposed to be. The combination of Toichi and Yuusaku are really the ideal parent. One overprotective while the other gives you everything they have including independence. Both are very understanding and funny. Life's never a bore with them. Oh! And this is obviously an AU cause Toichi's alive, Shinichi's a girl and there're two KID. Wonder how Nakamori will react with two KIDs! Ha! Oh the blood boils! And I'm so sorry if it's very hard to read Shinichi's dialogue. She stutters! Ah well, hope you all enjoy this as much as I do! Reviews please! I love reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10: Edogawa Kaito?

**Disclaimer**: Kaito will be a phantom with wings if I own DCMK!

**Pairings**: KaiShin (now in little dosage)

…

_Yuri_: I want more KaiShin moments but my brain isn't as romantic as before. *sniff sniff*

_Kaito_: Me too! Shin-chan's too mean to cuddle me! *insert wails* *hugs Yuri and cries*

_Shinichi_: Will you two stop being so childish? *rubs temple*

* * *

**Chapter 10: Edogawa Kaito?**

…

It was a sunny day and a day for fun and laughter. That is, if your boyfriend or your prank target is nearby. For the hyperactive Kaito, being left alone in a huge mansion during such a beautiful day like today is just pure torture.

Done brooding about how bored the day is and sulking about his friends leaving him behind, Kaito stood up from where he sat and determined to make this day as fun as any other day. Settling down with a goal, Kaito went off to Agasa Hakase for a little exploration of his own (he's done exploring the Kudou mansion). It's just his luck that Agasa Hakase brought the little mad scientist, Haibara Ai to a science convention. Well, that mean he'll have the whole house for him to explore.

Tweaking with the professor's invention and barely missed some of the little explosion that came with it, two hours had passed and Kaito was still bored. Eyeing at the forbidden door to the basement, one mischievous smirk came creeping to Kaito's face. With a twinkle in his eyes, Kaito moved towards the door and opened it, not before pick-locking it.

If Agasa's invention is weird, then what Kaito saw in the basement was at a whole new level. Chemical appliances everywhere with boxes and bottles labeled carefully and a computer on the desk together with a sleek red laptop beside it.

However, none of this captured the part-time thief's attention. He is an international thief that practically fooled almost all polices around the world. So why is a 7-year-old girl having such complicated appliances surprised him? But one red coloured box without any label attracted him.

Upon opening the box, only one red-colored diamond shaped 'sweet' can be seen. Without any thinking, Kaito, occasionally being called an idiot by his wonderful boyfriend, decided to put the said 'sweet' into his mouth.

…

_This place is a mess_! thought the occupants of the house, Agasa and Ai as well as their visitor, Kudou Shinichi. Smoke was everywhere in the house and gets thicker as they walked further into the house. However, Ai saw something that made her panicked; the door to her lab was opened.

Ai ran to her lab but only saw a little kid not older than her age. Eyes twitched with anger, Ai grabbed the boy and literally threw him into one surprised Shinichi's arm.

"Locked your boyfriend somewhere else before I change my mind and poison him!" yelled the shrunken scientist.

Raising an eyebrow while looking at his abnormally quiet but shrunken boyfriend, Shinichi asked, "I thought you don't have any Apotoxin left?"

"It was a derivation of the original Apotoxin that we took. This one is to turn all cells younger so to prolong the aging process. Now get out so that I can make another antidote for that idiot." said the enraged girl while checking her lab to see if anything had been moved.

The little bundle on Shinichi's arm moved, looking up at his boyfriend with a pair of innocent violet eyes, he said, "Any more red sweets from the devil? Shin-chan is bigger now! How fun!"

"Get. Out. Now!"

* * *

**A/N: Hmm. This could have been worse. I kinda hope to make Ai even more evil. Gotta work more on that! Reviews anyone?**


	11. Chapter 11: April's Fool

**Disclaimer**: Shin-chan is mine *gets beat up* ju-just kidding..T^T

**Pairings**: None

...

_Kaito_: No pairings? Means I don't get to cuddle with Shin-chan? *teary eyes*

_Yuri_: Yup! And, Shin-chan's mine! *turns to cling to Shinichi*

_Shinichi_: *Yelp* Not again!

* * *

**Chapter 11: April's Fool**

...

1 April, 9am.

A KID's heist note appeared on the front page of a local newspaper. Staring at the ingenious riddle,

_Silver forest shines under the light_

_Three vagabonds pointed the sky of the night_

_Middle of the circle long they stood_

_Opened the circle came gowk the troop._

_..._

Inspector Nakamori felt his blood boiling inside of his head. The KID doodle that merely sat beside the note grinned widely like it was mocking him.

It took Nakamori exactly 3 hours and 45 minutes to solve the riddle with an occasional help from a bemused Hakuba Saguru, a certain dark-skinned Osakan, Hattori Heiji and a surprised Kudou Shinichi.

...

Target: Elf's Aurora, a glittering emerald with a silvery cross in its middle that resembles a star.

Venue: Yozora Tower

Time: 8.40pm (45 seconds)

Date: 1 April

...

Scribbling the heist note and the details he got from the heist note, Nakamori straighten his suit and called an emergency KID's meeting at once. Not bothering a little white envelope with blue trim sat innocently under stacks of his newspapers.

…

1 April, 7pm

Nakamori was busy shouting and giving orders for the very very few taskforce present. Those who were absent are those who pointed out that the very day is April's Fool and Kaitou KID would never turn down this change to play a [rank on someone. Wanting to be safe from the hands of the mischievous thief, two thirds of his original taskforce left, leaving only this small, pathetic amount of taskforce.

…

1 April, 8pm

Kudou Shinichi arrived at Yozora Tower, where the gem was being displayed for the liking of a thief and where he knew a certain inspector will curse more obscenities after realizing his arrival.

Hiding behind a pillar, Shinichi shook his head and muttered, "You're really giving him the high blood pressure, KID."

…

1 April, 9pm

20 minutes had passed and the white-clad thief has yet to arrive. With visible veins popping out on his forehead, Nakamori shouted more obscenities to the window to no one in particular.

The owner was slowly wiping of his sweat in relief. _Maybe the magician thief decided to leave his precious gem alone._

Shinichi, on the other hand, was barely holding back his laughter after he saw a certain note sticking on the inspector's back.

_April's Fool!_

_-KID doodle-_

* * *

**A/N: The power is weak in this one. But I do hope you all enjoy it! This took 2 days. T^T I'll post up the meaning for the heist note next chapter. In the meantime, try find out why are those the answer. =D**


	12. Chapter 12: Kidnap (part 1)

**Disclaimer**: DC & MK belong to Gosho!

**Pairing**: KaiShin (more fem!shin)

…

_Yuri_: More female Shinichi! Oh! Finally a little bit of torture, blood and gore! *rubbing hands with glee*

_Shinichi and Kaito_: *run away*

_Yuri_: Aww..Shin-chan! Kai-chan! Come on, it'll be fun! *chase after*

_Shinichi_: Get away from me!

_Kaito_: Kyaaa~! *girlish scream* *slapped by Shinichi*

…

**Warning:** This chapter is way longer than my normal drabbles but I'm reluctant to make it into an individual one-shot. So, I split this story into two. The next chapter will probably be posted a few days after. Sorry guys. But enjoy! =D

* * *

**Chapter 12: Kidnap (part 1)**

Being a famous detective as well as a daughter of a famous writer and actress, there's bound to be trouble looking for Shinichi. Reasons for the trouble are always rich, revenge or sometimes, overly-crazy fan.

On a nice Saturday morning, Shinichi ran into such trouble again.

…

_Waking up with a sore wrist and a very stiff back, Shinichi found herself inside a dark room, probably a store, bound and gagged. With much difficulty, Shinichi tried to seat herself up against the wall and observed her surroundings. Taking in details with her eyes and analyzing the situation with her intellect, Shinichi finally reached a conclusion; she had been kidnapped. _

_The door on her right clicked open, showing a burly man with a short stature, smirking at the poor detective. Seeing what the man had in hand, Shinichi widen her eyes, tears forming in them and for the first time in her life, she hated herself for being so useless._

..

In the Kudou mansion, Inspector Megure and a few officers were sitting in the living room together with the kidnapped detective's parents as well as her boyfriend. A phone was set in the middle of the room together with a letter addressed to the famous writer, Kudou Yuusaku.

* * *

I have something precious to you all.

Wait for my call at 3pm and I will give you instructions.

Follow what I say and you get your princess back.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Yuusaku answered the call and tried very hard to conceal the nervousness within his voice. "Hello. This is the Kudou household."

"Good afternoon, dear Yuusaku. I supposed you've forgot about me. But I have something you want here." A low, gruff voice can be heard from the phone.

"Where's my Shin-chan? How's my baby girl? Don't you dare hurt her!" Kudou Yukiko, the frantic mother, even with all her acting skills, could never hide her frantic, worried and nervousness when her daughter's safety was concerned.

"No worries! She's fine. I'll try not to hurt her as much. She IS a beauty after all. She takes after you a lot, physically." That said and followed by an evil laugh.

Kaito snatched the phone from the former actress and bellowed, "Touch one hair and I'll make you pay!"

An irritated Yuusaku snatched back the phone and asked, "Who are you anyway? What do you want with me?"

"Touchy aren't we? Tell those two to calm down. You'll never know who am I. What do I want with you? No, not you. I want the former actress, Yukiko, to get a bag filled with 2 million in cash and bring it to the telephone booth in front of the Mouri Agency by 10 p.m. Leave it there. I don't want any police officer nearby. If I detect any officers nearby, say goodbye to your princess."

"Fine! But keep your promise! I want my Shinichi back!" Growled the angry writer.

Yukiko snatched the phone again and said, "Let me listen to Shin-chan's voice! Now!"

"Sure! Shinichi-chan, let mommy hears your voice."

A high-pitched piercing scream can be heard from the other side of the phone. Everyone in the room paled after hearing the voice and Yukiko broke down crying.

Kaito bite his lower lips, plans and strategies ran over his head. _Hang on Shin-chan, we'll get you out of there._

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Stay tune for part 2!**


	13. Chapter 13: Kidnap (part 2)

**Disclaimer**: DC MK, me no own!

**Pairing**: Kaito x Female Shinichi

..

_Yuri_: On to the part two! Here's the part with blood and gore!

*Shinchi and Kaito can nowhere be found*

_Yuri_: It's only me this time! Enjoy the part two!

…

**Warning**: It'll be kinda graphic for this chapter. As I said before, the blood and gore are in this part. So, it's not for the faint o heart. But I'll try not to make it as gruesome as I'd usually prefer.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Kidnap (part 2)**

**...**

_Fishing out a penknife from his pocket, the kidnapper shortens his distance between himself and Shinichi. Playing with the penknife in one hand, the kidnapper smirked at the frighten Shinichi who decided to curl herself up into a ball despite the difficulty as she was still bound by duct tape and wrists were tied up by ropes. Squatting beside the terrified detective, the kidnapper opened his mouth and said, "Good morning pretty lady. Let's play a game. Shall we?" Tears brimming around her eyes, threaten to fall, Shinichi shook her head vigorously as a sign for the rejection and denial of what lies ahead of her. _

_The kidnapper took off the gag in between her teeth and said, "Let's hear you scream."_

"_AHHHHHHH!" A scream filled with terror, uncertainty, depression as well as horror echoed all over the building._

…

Standing outside the Mouri Agency with a bag filled with 2 million worth of cash, Kudou Yukiko nervously bite her lower lip and tried very hard to hold back her tear. For her Shin-chan's sake, the world worth nothing as compared to her precious, baby girl, and the she was confident that both she and her husband can earn that much back in no time.

10 p.m., Yukiko walk over to the telephone booth and placed the bag inside it. However, before she can walked away, a black sedan stopped beside the booth, a buff guy rushed out, grabbed the former actress waist and pulled her, together with the money bag, into the black sedan.

Witnessing the frightening incident, Yuusaku and a few officers rushed out of their hiding place with Yuusaku shouting towards the back of the black sedan which had disappeared the moment they came out of their hiding place.

"YUKIKO!"

…

_Once the kidnapper got close enough to Shinichi, he grabbed her left arm and used the penknife to carve on her pale skin. Blood flowed from her wound and dripped on the floor. Shinichi cried and struggled but failed as it only makes the man tighten his grip. _

_With desperation, Shinichi bite the man's arm but earn herself a twisted wrist. The pain was unbearable as Shinichi screamed in pained and tears flows out from the crystal blue orbs._

"_Playing tough are we? Let's see how you like this." The man said with a twisted kind of smirk that promised hell. Shinichi shivered at the look and hugged her knees to her chest, backing away from the crazed man until her back hits the wall._

_The man pulled Shinichi closer and in the process, ripped Shinichi's buttoned up blouse. Shinichi, eyes widen with shock and realized what would probably follow up after that, increase her effort to struggle but again, failed. _

_Satisfied at what he saw under the blouse, the kidnapper decided to take off another piece of clothing but was kicked by Shinichi. However, with almost all her strength used up during her struggle, her kick wasn't as powerful as before. The man stand up with more determination, pulled Shinichi's leg towards him, making the girl tumble down and knocked her head on the floor. Keeping her tears, Shinichi tried to struggle once again as she felt a big hand move up her leg. _

_Shinichi gasped in horror as she felt the hand caressing her inner thigh, she tried to struggle once again but earned a pinch at her inner thigh, making her squeaked in pain and tears flowing down her cheeks._

"_How sweet, the famous detective cried for me." The man said before licking Shinichi's tears away while hands never move away from its place. Before the disgusting hand touch Shinichi's panties, a voice rang from outside the door. "Akira, stop that nonsense before her scream can be heard all over the neighborhood."_

"_But Shun, how can I leave such beauty alone without tainting her first?"_

"_Quit your babbling and call the father. We need to make the deal. After the deal, she's all yours."_

"_Fine."_

_From the corner of her eye, Shinichi saw the first guy, namely Akira, fished out a cell phone and make a call. After 5 minutes of talking, Akira walked towards Shinichi, making the girl flinched and uncounciously curled herself up even more. Picking up the penknife from the floor while facing the cell phone towards her mouth, Akira stabbed Shinichi at her leg, making the detective screamed out in pure terror and pain. _

_Shinichi, now with a new bruise on her inner thigh, a deep cut at her left leg and a twisted wrist, sat at the corner of the room, body curled in a fetal position, eyes darting back and forth for her kidnapper. Her clothes were torn and in pieces. It was purely luck that nothing else happened to her. The once clear blue eyes are now dull and lifeless as if reflect the _thing_ the man did to her._

…

Yuusaku and the officers went back to the Kudou mansion dejectedly, silently blaming themselves for the kidnap of Yukiko, but none was aware of the disappearance of a certain magician.

Opening the front door of the mansion, Yuusaku was being knocked down by a figure coming out from the door. Before he managed to say a word, the figure spoke. "Yuu-chan! Kai-chan took my outfit and went off! What if anything bad happens to him? Where is he? How am I supposed to tell Chikage-san?"

Kudou Yukiko, sitting on her husband, faced filled with dried tears looked down sadly but was hugged by her husband.

"Hush now my dear. We're lucky it's not you. If it's Kaito, he'll probably have a tracer on him and he can take care of himself." The writer said with hope dancing in his eyes. He whispered the last sentence so that only his wife can hear it. "Besides, who can harm and catch the great Kaitou Kid?"

…

He could only stand that much being in the car with someone who harmed his dear, adorable Shin-chan. It's a miracle he did not start punching and hitting both the man that dared to harm his Shin-chan. But to save Shin-chan, he must wait for them to reach her before he can take any action to show them never mess with a terrible angry overprotective boyfriend.

15 minutes later, Kaito, still dressed as Yukiko, had his blindfold taken off by one of the kidnapper. He was lead to an empty room. Eagle eyes darted around the room, looking for signs of his beloved's presence until he saw a figure, so broken, so dejected curled up in a corner.

The kidnapper beside him smirked and pushed the now dressed-up-magician towards the figure. "Go rejoice with your princess! You've only a few minutes before we decided to do something more to her."

His suggestion fell into the ears of both Shinichi and Kaito. One shivered at the thought and cried while hugging her knees closer to her. Fingers digging through her now torn up skirt, the poor detective keep shaking her head as if such action can prevent whatever that she hated to happen. However, the other had his eyes filled with blood-red rage that he instantly punched the one who said that in the face, hard.

"I told you to never. Ever. Hurt. Shin-chan! Now, you'll pay for it!" Kaito said while pulling off his mask and swiftly dodged another attack from the other kidnapper. The first one, Akira, touched his bleeding nose and felt the rage as well. Taking a gun out of his pocket, he fired towards Kaito who dodged them easily.

Shun took out a gun as well but was knocked away by Kaito before he can fire a single bullet. While trying to get his gun back, Shun was hit by Akira who was thrown over by Kaito after a match of wrestling. Making a rope appears, Kaito tied both kidnappers up and hanged them upside down at the door before rushing to Shinichi's aid.

That was the moment he felt his world shattered and the need to protect the girl in his arm multiplied tenfold after he saw how broken the girl was. Eyes no longer clear and filled with intelligence, certainty and determination. Arms covered with bruises due to the rough handling. The worst is still her torn clothes. Kaito couldn't imagine how the girl would survive if he hadn't taken the drastic measure to disguise as Yukiko to track down his only love. Looking at her tear-stained face, Kaito promised to himself that he will use all his power to protect her from any harm, even if it means to give up his life in the process.

* * *

**A/N: Finally done! Well, I did say to post this up a few days later but the idea just came. It clicked and 'taadaa'! One awesome story typed and done! This two-part drabble ended like this because I don't feel the need to add anymore. More and it'll be very messy. But I'll probably write a omake or some sort? Comments? Reviews? Or any suggestion?**


	14. Chapter 14: Buttoned-up Shirt

**Disclaimer**: Noooo! I do not own DC nor MK.

**Pairing**: Fem! Shinichi x Kaito

…

_Yuri_: Yay! More female Shinichi!

_Shinichi_: Bu-but, I'm a guy! *whines*

_Kaito_: Yea! And I can be a witness to that! *eyes find Shinichi and smirks*

_Shinichi_: *feels shiver up his spine*

_Yuri_: Awww..I love it when you two get intimate, but not now k? Now, enjoy the story and please do leave some reviews! =D

…

**A/N: Here's the answer for chapter 11's heist note though. I'll put up both meanings. The literal one and the hidden one.**

_**Silver forest shines under the light**_

_**Three vagabonds pointed the sky of the night**_

_**Middle of the circle long they stood**_

_**Opened the circle came gowk the troop.**_

_Literal Meaning_

_1. The first line shows the target of the heist. (read the description for the gem in chapter 11)_

_2. The second line 'sky of the night' means the Yozora Tower. Yozora means the night sky._

_3. The last two lines shows the time and the date of the heist. Gowk means fool as well and thus, the heist was on the 1__st__ of April, well known as April's Fool._

_4. I do, however, admit that I kinda forget how I got the time. (so sorry .) I'll try to get it back to my brain. Soon._

_Hidden Meaning_

_It actually means 'Nakamori Ginzo, April's Fool.' This is fairly easy to get after you know Nakamori's name in kanji. Ah well, that's that._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Buttoned-up Shirt**

…

Kaito had never felt so awake in his entire life. Looking at a very sleepy Shinichi standing at the door of the kitchen, Kaito could not help himself from turning red in the face. Oh! And don't forget his pathetic nosebleed.

Oh no, it wasn't that the summer heat went to his head and make his perfectly healthy nose bleed. Nope. It was something more, hot, sexier, if that certain word never went into a certain oblivious detective's ears.

Standing in front of him was his lovely detective, Kudo Shinichi. The way she carried herself never cease to make him (and other guys) blush. Oh Kami-sama, let's not forget about her eyes. The bright, cerulean eyes that has all the gentle and such pure kindness in it attracts Kaito so much that he, being the master of masks himself, failed to keep his Poker Face on every time he stared into the innocent orbs. Long eyelashes further complement her already-perfect eyes and her pale, smooth skin always makes his skin tingle the moment he touches those perfect skin. She was like a piece of art.

Now, his (and his only, the master thief is very Very VERY possessive, mind you) pretty detective was just standing there with her half-lidded eyes, her devious tongue licking her dried lips (HE felt like licking her lips) and wearing his white buttoned up shirt. Yes, HIS buttoned up shirt.

He didn't know Shinichi would sleep over for the night, neither did the detective and thus, the girl did not bring anything with her. Not even a set of clothes. That's probably the reason why Kaito just throw something smaller he found in his wardrobe to Shinichi for her to wear that night. But what he hadn't known was the girl actually ditched the pants he gave her and only wore the white buttoned up shirt. Correction, the very transparent white buttoned up shirt. Heck! He could even see her blue colored underwear underneath that shirt. And the oblivious girl looking so…clueless hadn't helped him calming down as well.

Tilting her head to one side, Shinichi was kinda amused at a stoned Kaito staring at her. She knew what she's wearing now was probably very suggestive. She's not as oblivious as others claimed her to be. Well, she meant to wear that AND deliver some kind of suggestive message to a certain magician. At least, Shinichi mused, she succeeded in making his dropped his Poker Face. (The poor guy totally lost his well-practice Poker Face at such sight) Smiling at her boyfriend, Shinichi walked past him to get her cup of coffee before sitting on his lap, leaning her body nearer to the still-stoned magician.

Snapping out of his stance, Kaito wiped of his nosebleed and kissed the vulnerable girl on his lap. Hands encircled the girl's waist; Kaito deepened their kiss, tongue searching an entrance into the warm cavern. Shinichi was all but given into his demand, making their already passionate kiss into something more daring.

Hands wandered aimlessly beneath the large white buttoned up shirt, Kaito unconsciously opened the first two buttons of the item at fault, touching Shinichi's smooth skin at the same time. Sensing his hands, Shinichi broke the kiss and pulled Kaito's hands away from her body, glared at her boyfriend before blushing an awesome shade of crimson red.

"Kai, stop it!"

"But Shin-chan," whined the magician while he hugged her closer to him, "It's your fault making me lust for you with that white buttoned-up shirt that looked so wrong. And why did you even ditched the pants that I gave you last night? Now, you're responsible to finish what you've started."

Shinichi yelped as Kaito carried her to his bedroom, face flushed with embarrassment. Her cup of coffee long forgotten on the table.

..

**A/N: I'm not too sure how this came out. Probably after writing a whole chapter of Family Matters finally burned my brain. Great! (sarcasm) And I apologized for my bad memory. I kinda forgot some details about the heist note for chapter 11 and thus, some explanation are a bit jumbled up. I'll try to remember the rest of it and edit it as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and reviews please!**


	15. Chapter 15: Switch

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Sad, isn't it?

**Pairing**: KaiShin, if you squint real hard.

…

_Yuri_: Entering Hattori Heiji and Hakuba Saguru!

_Kaito_: Tsk! Why is that annoying brit here?!

_Saguru_: I don't know (sarcasm). To prove that you're Kaitou Kid maybe? *smirk*

_Shinichi_: Hakuba-kun, you probably need to get a life.

_Yuri_: Okay, time out! Anyway, enjoy the story! By the way, I suck so badly at Heiji's dialect. Sorry for the confusion. *bowed* Reviews please!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Switch**

…

Going out for a supper in the middle of a heavy rain was not a good idea, especially with three Japan's biggest death magnet, or so Kaito thought.

"Hakuba! Where'd hell ya' get that umbrella from?" Heiji pointed a finger at the blonde detective and glared at the innocent looking brown umbrella.

Hakuba huffed and narrowed his eyes at the Osakan. "I brought it when we came out of course. You're the ignorant one who decided to not bring an umbrella in this weather."

"Why ya' lit-" Heiji growled and clenched his hands forming a fist.

"Stop it you two." Shinichi rubbed his temples, feeling a migraine forming. "Here, Heiji. You can have my umbrella. I'll share one with Kaito." Closing his eyes, focusing on making his headache to go away, Shinichi handed Heiji his umbrella, who grunted a thanks with a flushed face.

However, before all four of them reached the Kudo Manor, everything around them flashed white, and then black. Just in front of the Kudo Manor at a late night, four teens laid unconscious on the floor with three umbrellas laid scattered around them.

…

Heiji groaned at the pain at the back of his head. _We're hit by a lightning? Man, is our luck that bad until Kuroba's good luck can't cancel this out?_

Slowly opening his eyes, he tried to sit up and checked if his friend had better luck than him until he saw a sight that gave him the shock of his life.

Him, or rather, his body lay unconscious about two feet from him.

_What the hell happened?_ Heiji shook his head and turned to his unconscious companions and pulled them back into the Kudo Manor.

..

Shinichi woke up with a groan, rubbing his throbbed head, the poor detective had a hard time accepting the fact that his tidy hair with the annoying cowlick had gone, replaced with a messy bundle of unruly strands and his signature cowlick gone missing. Running to the toilet to check him out on a mirror, Shinichi couldn't help but gasped and knocked his head on the sink, wishing everything was just a bad dream.

_I'm now in Kaito's body. How great is that? _mused the poor detective while walking back to the living room where the other three were. _How bad can these go? _Seeing the sight unfold at his living room, Shinichi just wished that he'll never jinx it.

Unable to accept the fact that the one with Hakuba's face started sprouting an array of beautiful words that might even make Nakamori turn away with shame, as well as having a thick Kansai accent. Turning to his left, Shinichi mentally face palmed at an English cursing Hattori who had an unusually tense posture. The look at Kaito's antics didn't help calm him down either. The magician was slowly stripping _his_ clothes with his back turned away from the three and slowly caressing that body of _his_. _That damn pervert_.

At the sight of all this chaos, Shinichi groaned for the last time and hit his head on the wall in front of him. Hard.

* * *

**A/N: This is actually quite fun. I'm not sure but I'll probably make a part two of this. ;D But I'll probably have to write out the epilogue for chapter 12 and 13 first, though all this have to wait after I'm done with another chapter of my other fic, _Family Matters_. Hope 'ya all enjoy this. Reviews guys! =D**


	16. Chapter 16: Teletubbies

**Disclaimer**: 16th time and you still want me to write this?

**Pairing**: KaiShin

…

_Yuri:_ I know I did promise some sequel and omake of Switch and Kinapped. But lemme just post this up? Okay? Okay?

_Shinichi__:_ What the hel-

_Kaito_: Awww~ Shin-cha's so cute~ *thumbs up* Good job Yuri-chan~ Where'd you get this idea?

_Yuri_: Got it when my brother (both 16 and 18 years old) decided to watch Teletubbies. I had a good laugh the whole 30 seconds they played the VCD.

_Shinichi_: This is ridiculous!

_Yuri_: But it suits you~ *give puppy dog eyes*

_Shinichi_: The hell it would! *Smack head and run away*

_Kaito_: Shin-channnn~ Wait for meeeee~ *give chase to Shinichi*

_Yuri_: *Cough* Err..reviews anyone?

* * *

**Chapter 16: Teletubbies**

…

"Teletubbies~ Teletubbies~"

Ignoring his hyperactive boyfriend's current obsession(and his weird singing), Shinichi devoted all of his attention to his favorite book, _A Sign of Four_.

"Twinky-winky~ Dipsy~ Laa-laa~ Po~~" Kaito thought dancing the silly Teletubbies dance (I forgot if they had this or not) could make Shinichi divert his attention from the _damned_ book, if not for a second. Obviously, the magician failed.

Pouting at the lack of attention given by his boyfriend, Kaito walked out of the room with a huff.

Finally having his quiet time, Shinichi sighed in relief and went back to his book.

However, the silence did not last for even five minutes.

An earsplitting shriek came out from the Kudo's library.

"Get me out of this! Kaito!"

The door to the library slammed open with a laughing magician running down the hall away from a certain enraged detective. A few moments later, Shinichi came out (or run out, either way), face flushed with embarrassment while wearing a ridiculously weird outfit of Po, one of the Teletubbies.

Jumping out of a few soccer balls way, Kaito had decided that the ceiling on the library was a safer place as Shinichi would never damage his precious books. Fishing out his cell phone, the mischievous magician snapped a few pictures and send some to Kudo Yukiko and Mouri Ran.

Looking at his detective's flustered face. _This is such a wonderful idea!_

* * *

**A/N: It's a crack! I swear! O.O**


	17. Chapter 17: Kidnap (omake)

**Disclaimer**: I'm really getting sick of this. I don't own DC or MK. Probably never will.

**Pairing**: Kai x fem!Shin

…

_Yuri_: Err..I have no idea how this came up..

_Shinichi_: This..this…*blush* is so _NOT_ me!

_Kaito_: At least you keep your promise. Come here Shin-chan~ *glomped Shinichi*

_Shinichi_: Gah! *runs away*

_Yuri_: Hmm..Shin-chan runs away a lot nowadays. Enjoy!*Give chase*

* * *

**Chapter 17: Kidnap (omake)**

…

Hospital sucks. Being a detective, it was normal for Shinichi to be prone to all kinds of injuries. But that still don't make her any closer to accept her constant admittance to the hospital.

It was like hell for Shinichi. Bored is the word she never liked to be associated with. Stuck in the hospital, the antiseptic scent made her head twirls and the striking white color of the room made her feels like a caged bird, confined and trapped inside a white cage.

_Bang!_ The door slammed open with such a force that shocked the nurse, who was tending to Shinichi, out of her skin.

Without turning her head, it was clearly and _only_ Kaito would be so energetic at 7am in the morning. She knew. It was _her_ Kaito, after all.

"Shin-channn," ah, let's not forget about her embarrassing nickname courtesy of her mother and Kaito. "I'm here! Want some chocolate cake?"

Smiling at Kaito, Shinichi shook her head. "Kai, thanks so much for everything."

It was real. Her voice sounded so real, so sincere and so wounded at the same time. Kaito was glad that he promised himself to protect such a fragile soul of the strong girl in front of her.

Sealing her lips with his own as an answer, Kaito felt a tear brushing down his cheek and he looked at Shinichi. She was crying. All the sadness, uncertainty and fear left her clear sky-blue eyes. And, she smiled. Oh, Kami-sama! It was a sight that Kaito would never forget. The smile of an angel.

All the things he did to save her. All the risks he took for her. It was all for this moment. It was just to relieve her from the clutches of the bad guys. _It was all worthwhile._

* * *

**A/N: *Cough* So this didn't turn out funny or humorous as I want it to be. Reviews anyone?**


	18. Chapter 18: Switch (omake)

**Disclaimer**: Kidnapped and dragged the boys off their lovely little lane. But still don't own them. Such a pity.

**Pairing**: KaiShin

…

_Yuri_: Just a follow-up of the _**Switch**_ event. But ooooh~ I am so on Kaito's side this time.

_Shinichi_: Give. Me. My. Body. Back.

_Kaito_: Nuh-uh~ It's mine now~

_Yuri_: *hugs Kaito in Shinichi's body*

_Shinichi_: Perverts!

_Saguru and Heiji_: Why do I have to switch body with him! # *!&%$*!

_Yuri_: Be nice to each other, boys~ And oh! I love your reactions! *take a picture*

_Kaito_: Yuri-chan, you enjoy this too much! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Switch (omake)**

…

_Just to make sure you all remember, Kaito's body was switched with Shinichi's and Hakuba's was switched with Heiji._

_..._

It was a disaster. Hell, disaster is an understatement of the century. The sight in front of them is utter chaos.

Forgetting to fact that Shinichi never wore such a narcissist look on his face and Kaito never look so dejected, the scene caused by the other two detectives were much more.._amusing_.

In front of their eyes, without the knowledge of the four occupants of the house, Hakuba was actually chasing Heiji around with a broomstick, showing off his skills in Kendo. When did the half-brit learn Kendo, the girls had no idea. Heiji, on the other hand, wasn't as agile as he was before. Tripping over the objects spread around on the floor numerous times, earning a nice chop from Hakuba on his head.

It took Ran, Kazuha and Aoko a whole lot of energy to push their desire to burst out laughing into just a few snickers here and there. That though, however, was washed away as soon as Kaito turned his head around and discovered the girls' presence. The mixture of devastated, horror, fear, dejected and even a tinsy of dread look on his face made the girl burst out laughing, with Aoko ungracefully rolling on the floor.

Shinichi beamed at them and gentlemanly (Ran swore Shinichi's grin was never that.._scary_ before) showed the girls to their seat.

After a few moments of yelling and shouting from Kaito side and more cursing from Hakuba's side (I have a hard time sticking to Hakuba's first name. Apparently his last name stuck to me), everyone settled themselves down in the Kudo library.

"Let me explain." Shinichi stood up, still grinning, and started the explanation. "I'm Kaito now even though I do look a lot like my beautiful Shinichi." The Shinichi-look-alike gestured at his own body, the one looks a lot like a certain magician. The said magician now had a wonderful crimson red forming on his face.

Heiji, or the one in Hakuba's body, snickered at the sight of a blushing Kaito, which was a rare sight indeed. The magician had proven himself on several occasions that he has the world's best Poker Face especially the ones concerning with a certain colour.

Explanations were given and continued with introduction as to not let the girls confused who the hell is in whose body.

Grinning at each other, Ran decided to take some of the matters in hand and tried to have fun in this very rare incident.

"So, did any one of you look in the mirror yet?" The karate champion asked, with slight amusement dancing in her eyes.

This sort of question generally perked the interest of the only prankster in the room. Except for the fact that that said prankster was inside the body of one composed yet easily flustered detective.

"Why of course! I even have the liberty to take off all my clothes. Or in this case, Shin-chan's clothes." And all hell break loose.

"What the hell did you did that for?!" A flustered 'Kaito' jumped to his feet with a face as red as a tomato. Or probably redder.

"But you look so –mfft- " With hands over the loud and obnoxious magician's mouth, Shinichi dragged the staggering magician out of the living room.

Wincing at a loud scream and shouting about things like 'aquatic creatures' or 'fish', the girls glanced back at the other two detectives. Both were stoned at Ran's question from ten minutes ago and had no signs of recovering.

Knocking at their stoned body, Aoko said, "Well, it looks like these two won't be recovering for a while. How about we hang out at the nice ice-cream parlor down the street?" Both girls shrugged and went along with the idea, knowing that none of the boys were far too busy and shocked to care about them.

* * *

**A/N: Okay..I wanted to have more dialogues, but my skills in dialogue are just…blehh…Reviews anyone?**

**Btw, I'll probably do one with Kaito and Shinichi. Ideas anyone?**


	19. Chapter 19: Advisors

**Disclaimer**: Too bad but no.

**Pairing**: Saguru x Aoko, Kaito x Shinichi, Heiji x Kazuha, Ran x OC

…

_Saguru_: I have a bad feeling about this.

_Yuri_: Oh~ Don't you like this? *wink*

_Kaito_: Just leave everything to us!

_Saguru_: That's what I'm worry about! One Kuroba Kaito equates to utter chaos!

_Kaito_: *pout* That's mean, Sagu-chan! Sniff..*cue fake tears*

_Yuri_: Break it up boys! Just enjoy this k?

_Saguru_: NO WAY IN HELL!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Advisors**

…

"Are you sure this will work?" A voice lined with a tinge of uncertainty and nervousness asked. The owner of the voice, one Hakuba Saguru, glanced around the room, looking at his, well, helpers.

"Of course it will! Just trust us!" Kaito beamed at the poor blonde detective, who detected nothing but mischief at that statement. What was he supposed to do? Kaito _is_ the renowned prankster from Ekoda High and a highly suspected suspect to one white-clad thief that did nothing except stealing some gemstones and fooled his taskforce in a monthly basis.

It was not his idea to gather all the intelligence he can find. Or maybe it was. But he had no choice and was too desperate to do almost anything to achieve this goal. This certain goal that he was sure that none of the cases he solved before were as hard as this one. This was certainly one hard goal to achieve. The goal, to ask Nakamori Aoko out, was deemed impossible by the half brit until Shinichi managed to convince him otherwise. Since advices were needed, hence the meeting with the 5 most intelligent people (which were taken) at Kudo Manor.

However, even with all the intelligence gathered, the only plan they managed to think of was the old-school letter writing. Correction, writing a _love_ letter.

_Love_. Oh god! Such a word that Saguru never came across with.

In a poof, a paper and pen appeared in front of the dumbstruck detective. Looking at the grinning magician, Saguru wished he never asked their opinion in the first place.

The letter took him a whole two hours to write. In the process, Heiji contributed a lot of cheesy and bad pickup lines. Heck! It was one of the few that even made Saguru sweat dropped and face palmed. The girls, Kazuha and Ran, helped (and insisted) with the decorations and the format of the letter. Why the tedious rules and regulation for writing a love letter? Saguru had no idea. Kaito wasn't much of a help except adding oil to Heiji's cheesy lines. Luckily Shinichi was there to keep those two idiots in check.

If writing the letter was hard, then giving it to Aoko was harder.

"Just give it to 'er personally! Or ar' ya a coward?" Heiji snickered at Saguru's reluctance.

"Then I might as well just ask her out face to face!" Saguru shot back, not willing to back down.

"Then, how about you put it in her mail box?" Shinichi suggested.

"No, no, no. It's not sincere enough." Ran chided.

"Put it in her desk drawer?" This time, it was Kaito.

"That's too old fashioned, Kuroba-kun. How about asking someone to give it to her?" Kazuha said.

"….." A moment of silence.

"Great idea! Then at least Aoko won't smack me with her mop if it failed."

"Why would I smack you with a mop, Hakuba-kun?"

* * *

**A/N: It was a story I heard from a friend of mine. Hahaha…advising a friend in their love matter were usually fun, as long as we don't go overboard. This was fun! Hope it came out well! One more fic to no. 20! Reviews? =D**


	20. Chapter 20: Roles

**Disclaimer**: Nope. Don't and never will own something as great as this.

**Pairing**: KaiShin

…

_Kaito_: Eh? Where's everyone? No one's here? Shin-chan~ Yuri-chan~

_Shinichi_: Sssh! Don't call her Kai!

_Kaito_: Why?

_Yuri_: Shin-channnnn~ *hugs Shinichi*

_Shinichi_: This is why. *curse under his breath*

* * *

**Chapter 20: Roles**

…

"Yuu-chan~ where's my baby boy?"

Upon hearing the voice, Shinichi groaned and decided to ignore the seemingly annoying voice.

"Yuuu-chann~"

The hard cover "The Sign of Four" was snatched away from Shinichi's hold, successfully taking away the boy's last defense.

"Kaito, please don't imitate my mom. It's getting annoying." Shinichi said while massaging his temple. He was sure that a headache was forming.

"But Shin-chan, I wanted to play husband and wife with you~" Kaito pouted.

Shinichi twitched his eyes at the statement and snatched his book back before Kaito decided to play a magic trick to his poor, precious book.

"I'm reading here. Shoo~ Got play with your doves." Burying himself under his book, Shinichi made sure to hold his book tightly to prevent Kaito from snatching it away again.

Realizing that Shinichi won't divert his attention away from the book, Kaito pouted (again) and walked away dejectedly (probably a fake one, Shinichi mused).

…

A moment later

…

"Mouri Kogoro! Get down here this instant for your dinner!" A voice sounded very much like Kiseki Eri, Ran's mother, came from the kitchen downstairs.

"KAITO!"

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha~ I was actually quite angry with other stuffs when I wrote this. But this just made my day. =D Come on guys~ Please give this pretty poor little Yuri some reviews. Pretty please? I'll add in some cookies for those who give~ By the way, I've change the ratings of this set to T (now that I think of it, none of my drabbles deserve the rating M). Thanks again for the review! I appreciate it and they certainly made my day!**


	21. Chapter 21: Sing

**Disclaimer**: Take a guess? Well, obviously not me.

**Pairing**: Kaishin

…

_Yuri_: I'm in Chapter 21! Let's celebrate! Let's sing!

_Heiji_: With Kudo? Pfft..No way in hell!

_Shinichi_: Che..

_Kaito_: Sure! Shin-chan never sings to me before!

_Heiji_: Of course he wouldn't. Yer' dun wan yer' ears to hurt ar' ye?

_Yuri_: Break it up boys! Just enjoy the fic, ne?

* * *

**Chapter 21: Sing**

…

It first started with a soft humming before turning into a singing with lyrics and all. _That's strange_, Kaito thought_, there's only Shinichi in the house besides me_. As far as Kaito's concern -and Shinichi's friend in that matter- Shinichi was never a singer. It was always out of tune or at the wrong pitch.

Then who is this?

But then again, the voice sounded very much like his lover, just without all the rocky, out-of-tune and incredibly squeaky pitch that makes his singing worse than a nightmare.

Tip-toeing to the bathroom where the source of the voice was, Kaito cautiously picked the lock of the door and peered inside.

A familiar silhouette was visible behind the shower curtain and was confirmed as the source of the singing he heard.

Focusing solely on the singing, the magician realized that not only all the pitch were correct, emotions flowing out, perfect melody, even the tune was soft and soothing. The singer was obviously very good in what he did.

Kaito was so immersed in his thoughts to the point that he did not realized the song had stopped until the singer was standing in front of him.

Wet hair dripping tiny drops of water onto the finely tanned skin with only a towel covering his lower torso, Shinichi narrowed his eyes at the sight of Kaito peeking at him from the other side of the door. Feeling a vein popped out, Shinichi gritted his teeth and asked, "What the hell are you think you are doing?"

Flinched at Shinichi's dark tone, Kaito couldn't help but shiver. But that alone won't scare the great Kaito Kid.

"Err..you have a sexy body?"

_Smack_! Ouch! On the head!

"Sexy voice! I meant sex-eek!" _Smack_! "Shin-channnn~"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the unusual late update. I'm having trouble with my back. It hurts! *cry* As for this story, you'll get to see more of it next chapter! Ciao~**


	22. Chapter 22: Sing (omake)

**Disclaimer: **All belongs to Gosho Aoyama!

**Pairing**: KaiShin

…

_Heiji_: Surprisingly, Kudo has a good voice!

_Ran_: Which is kinda odd..

_Shinichi_: *murmurs* You appearing here is odd..

_Ran_: *cracks knuckles* Did you said anything, Shi-ni-chi?

_Shinichi_: Nothing! *panicked* Nothing at all!

_Yuri_: Hey! Saguru's here! The more the merrier!

_Kaito_: Great! More prank-guinea-pigs! *dyed Saguru's hair neon green&

_Saguru_: Yuri, you & #^$! #% ^ you Kuroba! Get away from me you #%^#%^&^$#!

_Yuri_: *moves away* Let's not curse, okay? =D

* * *

**Chapter 22: Sing (omake)**

…

"If you could sing perfectly well, why did you _not_ sing normally outside of..your bathroom?" Piqued with curiosity, Kaito asked.

Shinichi shrugged, "I don't like karaoke. And that's the only way to reject a karaoke invitation without actually hurting anyone."

Eyes widen with so much intensity it felt like Kaito's eyes were going to fall out from their sockets. "That's it?" Bewilderment clearly heard from his voice.

"Yeap."

* * *

**A/N: Short. Finally getting a drabble-sized drabble. Ah well, I should probably fit this inside the previous chapter. But…ah well~**


	23. Chapter 23: Cosplay

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine. Probably never will.

**Pairing**: KaiShin

…

_Yuri_: Hey! Since its kinda common to see either Kai-chan or Shin-chan dressed up as female in fan fictions, why didn't anyone make Hei-chan wore girl's outfit?

_Kaito_: I'm sure there is but hey! It's a great idea! *rubbing hands in glee*

_Heiji_: Kuroba! Oh no 'ya do- *a pink puff of smoke appeared!*

_Shinichi_: *snickers* Cat-maid? That's the best you can do?

_Heiji_: Kuroba! Why 'ya little % ^$! And Kudo! Don't 'ya encourage 'im!

_Yuri_: Well, it is kinda refreshing seeing you in cat ears and all~ *evil smirk*

* * *

**Chapter 23: Cosplay**

…

"Okay, so I get the whole cosplay part but why the hell do we have to cosplay as _female_ characters?" Heiji grumbled to an amused looking Kaito halfway through his makeup session.

Pulling at his awkward fake appendage showing from under a (very) short (very) miniskirt his magical girl costume consists of, Hakuba Saguru practically scowled at his brunette classmate who obviously was having fun messing with their cosplay costumes.

Why did they even agree to his idea of cosplay to an anime convention with him as their designer? Hakuba had no idea.

Then again, he didn't have the worst outfit.

It was probably his luck that Kaito decided to make him cosplay as Madoka in Puella Magica Madoka by dying his hair pink and had somehow managed to fit him in the terribly frilly pink puffy costume that character possessed. Where did the cat ears and tail fit into? Hakuba was sure he did not want to know the answer. Anyway, his patience was thinning until Kaito dragged a very _very_ dark-skinned Hello Kitty out of Kudo's spare room in the huge mansion.

The sight was very amusing. One fuming Hattori Heiji was glaring daggers at the laughing magician. If looks can kill, Kaito sure was dead by now. And if Heiji didn't have the intention to kill the offending (dressing up men in female clothing against their wish is a huge offence especially if you're the victim, in Hakuba's opinion) magician, Hakuba would swallow his pocket-watch. In whole.

But, Kaito really outdid himself and did a great job.

Ignoring the fact that Hello Kitty actually has a contrasting skin colour as compared to Heiji's, Kaito somehow made the whole cosplay possible by styling Heiji's hair into Hello Kitty's ears, made the dark-skinned detective wore same skin-colour paw gloves for the hands and slipped a bright pink dress with lace over the detective. However, the poor guy's mouth was sealed shut with tape which was made to match his skin colour. (A/N: Hello Kitty has no mouth!)

So that's why Heiji was so angry.

But they're still one detective short. What's taking Shinichi so long?

Giving a glance at the door to Shinichi's bedroom before returning a glare to the snickering magician, Hakuba was suddenly worried at how bad Kaito would make Shinichi looked with his abnormal obsession over the cerulean-eyed detective.

Without a warning, the door slammed opened.

"KUROBA KAITO! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Shinichi bellowed while standing in behind his door, possibly trying to hide whatever embarrassment the damned magician made him into. Face flushed in the deepest shades of red possible, Shinichi continued to glare pointedly at Kaito who seemed like he accomplished something.

An evil gleam shined in the mouth-taped Heiji's eyes. In a flash, dark-skinned Hello Kitty dashed forward and pulled the door opened. That totally took Shinichi by surprise and the blushing teen yelped at the sudden loss of his last hiding place.

In front of him was the famous Heisei Holmes in the most revealing dress a guy wore he ever seen in his life. Then again, if his life was normal, guys don't wear dress. Technically, what Shinichi wore wasn't what he called a dress. It was a baby pink modern cheongsam with red flower patterns embroidered on the lower left of the cheongsam decorated with silver pattern around the flowers. The cheongsam was short and the slit was cut high until the detective's thigh, showing a set of beautiful hairless (Shinichi later cursed Kaito for making him go through the waxing process) legs.

Amusing as it was, Shinichi's lean figure made him a perfect model for the tight-fitting cheongsam. Although a soccer player who had his own share of workout, Shinichi did not develop any bulking muscle in any parts of his body, making his four limbs almost girl-like. With a little boost at the chest area, the cheongsam fits him perfectly.

To complement the beautiful outfit of a genderbent China from Hetalia, Shinichi had light make up on but was force to wear contact lens to make his irises bigger and put on eyeliner as well as mascara to create a doll-like face. His hair was a lost cause so Kaito had to put on a wig and styled it into two cute little buns with red and pink ribbons as headdress that matched his cheongsam. To sum it all, Shinichi looked stunning as a girl.

"Hakuba-kun, Hattori-kun, you might want to wipe those nosebleed of yours." Kaito snickered from the side, carefully distancing himself from the enraged Shinichi.

Surprised, Hakuba quickly wiped his nose with the back of his hand and was shocked to see traces of blood on it. Okay, so Shinichi looked stunning in that outfit. But nosebleed? Seriously?

Suddenly, Heiji ran towards the still angry Shinichi and pressed his lips firmly on the other guy.

Three seconds later, the kiss was broke off by an angry, no, furious magician. In the process, Heiji was pinned on the wall by several poker cards while a flushed and flustered Shinichi was currently being thoroughly molested by Kaito.

"He is _MINE_!" The magician growled before returning to his business of glomping the blushing detective.

Sighing at the sight, Hakuba shook his head and mentally giving up explaining the situation before his eyes to his damaged brain. Pulling out his phone, he took a picture of Kaito kissing a very red-faced Shinichi with hands obviously caressing his exposed thigh before dialling Mouri Ran.

_I'm sure Ran has good use of this situation and maybe I'll get to keep this photo. As a collection. _Hakuba smirked. _Personal collection._

* * *

**A/N: It's either my back pain's killing me, or my brain abandoned me when I'm trying to figure out what name I should use. Their first name or their last name? I hate the naming part and I'm sure my POVs are a mess but I do love the fic overall. Any reviews for this chapter? It's a crack! And a long one too. =D**


	24. Chapter 24: Spy

**Disclaimer**: Gosho Aoyama-sensei's! Not mine.

**Pairing**: Fem!ShinxOC

…

_Yuri_: *bangs head on the wall* I supposed to update my other fics but I'm officially stucked.

_Kaito_: Awww~ Come on, I'll give you a hug! *pulls Shinichi closer*

_Shinichi_: Don't pull me in when you're supposed to give other people hugs!

_Kaito_: But the more the merrier! *pout*

_Yuri_: Thanks! *hugs back*

* * *

**Chapter 24: Spy**

…

It was unbelievable, even for someone like him, to think that the great Kaitou Kid had to hide behind a bush (of all places!) to spy on his only cousin, Kudo Shinichi. On a side note, his spying mission was later joined by one highly amused Kudo Yukiko and one fuming Kudo Yuusaku.

If no one knows better, Yuusaku was not one that would lose his calm. But the news of his only baby girl (not sure why but dads usually are more attached to their daughters) dating with some random guy hit him hard. Very hard.

It took every bit of his control to not rush out of their leafy hiding place and give the guy smiling beside his pretty daughter and _holding_ her hands. (Yuusaku was sure he'll have to sanitize Shinichi hands with a lot of soap. Think of all the germs! Nope! His baby girl must be clear of _all_ risks.)

For Shinichi, it was absolutely unnerving to act perfectly normal during her first date with Tadashi, a boy from his class, when her family made it an effort to spy on her. Glaring at a spot where she thought they might be hiding, Shinichi returned to her conversation with Tadashi with a flip of her long brown hair.

The spying process was a disaster for the two spies (Yukiko waltz away as soon as she detected something's wrong). First, they got a _head_ful of birds poop while they were hiding behind the bush. Then, they had their picture taken(and broadcasted all over the amusement park), together, in a Love Tunnel hugging each other as a fish suddenly jumped onto their ride (with Kaito screeching). After that, both equally famous magician and writer got a bump on their heads after colliding against a huge glass with Shinichi taking a picture(and sent it to be published on newspapers) while laughing at them on the other side. Their cover was blown but they were very persistent. Their final blow was a near-death experience as both of them were nearly trampled to death by each other's fans. Unwilling to give up, the boys returned to their stalking only to find Shinichi missing after getting away from their hordes of fans.

Stomping their feet in frustration, Kaito and Yuusaku had no choice but to head home.

Peering out from a corner was a girl with long wavy brown hair with a pair of mischievous cerulean eyes. "Hmph! That ought to teach them a lesson!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the weird ending. This was a rush! Anyway, I'm having an English exam tomorrow and the day after. I'll still write some, if I could, but sorry guys! No promise made! I'm still struggling with the writers' block. Reviews?**


	25. Chapter 25: Mystic

**Disclaimer**: My last disclaimer for this ficlet series. But this goes to all my other future chapters as well! **I do not own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito. All rights to Gosho Aoyama!**

**Pairings: **KaiShin

…

_Shinichi_: Huh? The last chapter was…

_Kaito_: Shin-chan is mine! *hugs Shinichi tightly*

_Shinichi_: Can't. breathe..

_Yuri_: Please, Kai-chan, don't make my fic a murder scene will you?

_Shinichi_: *murmur* As if you didn't torture me before..

_Yuri_: *sweat dropped* right, let's just continue with the story, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 25: Mystic **

…

**Hakuba Saguru**

As on usual days, Kaito would believe that he was and always will be Lady Luck's favourite child. But one glance on what lay out in front of him, he might just banged his head on a nearby wall and declared that Lady Luck abandoned him.

"Kuroba-kun, please close your mouth. You're trapping those poor flies." Hakuba deadpanned with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Bu-but! That!" Kaito said while pointing to Hakuba's mouth. "You've fangs! Two sharp pointy fangs!"

With a frown, "I'm aware of that." Hakuba sighed.

"Why?" Kaito croaked, barely noticed that his Poker Face had long fallen apart.

"I'm a vampire."

"HUH?!"

…

**Kudo Shinichi**

It was a hot lazy summer day and Kaito was stuck with one overly-_un_enthusiastic detective, who was reading his _A Sign of Four_ for the thousandth time.

"Shin-channnn.. I'm bored.."

"Go read a book." Shinichi said monotonously, eyes never left the book.

"Oh, I know! How bout I read you a story!"

"No." A word that reject all Kaito's suggestion. But Shinichi knew better. Kaito won't back away just like that.

"Let's see..I'll start with a fairy tale! Once upon a time, there lived a thief who fell in love with a detective. It was a very beautiful guy with the most precious blue eyes ever and do you know that your eyes reminds me of the world's most precious stones, sapphire? Hell, it's so hard to get a sapphire as pure as your eyes. And let's don't get me started on your perfectly craved rosy lips. So juicy, so yummy. And your body! I could hold the- mffft!"

Kaito was shocked that his wonderful storytelling(that planted a bright red blush on Shinichi's cheeks) was stopped abruptly by just a flick of his Shin-chan's fingers. Holding his hands to his mouth, Kaito was alarmed to find that his mouth was perfectly glued shut. He didn't saw his detective move nor did he drink anything with glue today(no one in their right mind would anyway). Then why the hell did he had glue on his lips?

Glaring at the perfectly calm detective, Kaito tried to said something but failed as only short incoherent "mmmft" came out of his mouth.

Putting his book on his lap, Shinichi lifted his eyes at Kaito and smirked.

"It's a mouth-shutting spell, Kai. Guess what, I'm a wizard." The grin widened for a fraction and Kaito could felt his blood run cold.

All he could think of was: _God! That was hot!_

…

**Hattori Heiji**

Kaito could not help but doubled over laughing. It was epic. It was funny. It was something Kaito would never even dream of or thought of. And the best part was, the victim or in this case the benefactor was not too happy about the situation they're in now.

Standing in front of his was one irritated Heiji.

"You've..hahahahaha…you're tanned and dark and…*hic* ahahahahaha.. YOU HAVE A PAIR OF *hic* WHITE WINGS! hahahahahah…Oooh! And the halo..hahahahahaha *hic*..Oh. My. Gosh! You're an ANGEL! ahahahahaha…a dark *hic* dark skinned angel! *hic* hahahahahaha…" By the end of the sentence, Kaito was laughing so hard that he was gasping for air.

Heiji swore he felt his veins pooping out on his forehead. He hated the fact that he was an angel and the stupid pure white wings that came to him when he took that role were no help at all. The angel wings, being pure white and all, were a huge contrast to his dark skin and his fiery nature.

He hid his wings so well for eighteen years now and the stupid magician thief just HAD to fall from a twenty-storey building with his glider safely tucked at home. He had no other choice but summoned his wings to save the falling magician. All he got for his wonderful deed was a good teasing. Grateful indeed.

"Shut up, Kuroba. I dun' wan'a this power at al'. Yer' dun'no a thing. This sucks." Heiji practically growled at the laughing magician.

Kaito stopped laughing after he heard the distressed tone the tanned detective. Feeling rather guilty for teasing the boy, Kaito smiled and looked at to the boy. Wrong move.

A glance at the pure white wings behind the tanned boy set the poor magician into another laughing fit. _White wings, dark skin! An angel with a fiery attitude! And a halo to mock it all! Hahahahahahahaha…_

Heiji gave the magician one last glance before flying off with his large white wings, making the magician laughed even louder.

"I hate being an angel." The detective sighed.

…

**Kuroba Kaito**

Life was not fair. He was the magician extraordinaire, the one and only person who seeks an indifferent life. He lived as a showman, craving for spotlights and extraordinary stuffs. But looking at the three detectives in the library, he sighed.

"It's not fair." Kaito pouted, hoping to earn some sympathy from any one of them. However, none of them even bother to look at Kaito.

Heiji was flying, searching for books at the top part of the book shelves where they normally need ladder to reach. His tanned skin did not match his pure white wings sprouting at his back as well as the glowing halo floating on his head.

Hakuba was sitting at the corner of the room, where sunlight could not come in, reading. He wore a huge dark cape and draped it over his head, showing only his pale face. Looking at the newcomer, Hakuba smirked, letting Kaito see his sharp fangs.

Shinichi was sitting on his desk, obviously looking over files on a case, if the flying case folders were anything that indicates his job. With a flick of his fingers, the red file that was in front of his flew back to a corner with its place replaced by a green file. With another flick of finger, the file opened and it turned a few pages until Shinichi made a satisfied grunt. The green file then flew back to its original position and the pen on top of the desk started writing by itself on Shinichi's notebook while another file replaced the green file.

Kaito gaped and gaped at the sight laid out in front of him. Closing his mouth, Kaito groaned, "Why am I the human?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates for both Family Matters and Memories of a God. The first one was officially on hiatus now because I totally do not know how to continue that. I'll update the latter soon, I hope. Fingers crossed as I'm getting writer's block now. But here's a new chapter for my drabbles series. Just see this a make up for my late updates. Enjoy and leave a review, k? =D**


	26. Chapter 26: Balloons

**Pairing**: KaiShin

…

_Kaito_: The great Kaitou Kid shall not be a human! Be gone you evil mortal! *Dyed Yuri's hair a very VERY bright neon blue*

_Yuri_: Blue is okay..but neon? Seriously? You're still mad about the previous chapter?

_Kaito_: Of course! Why am I the only human? *pout*

_Hakuba_: Oh quit it! It could have been worse. Look at Hattori-kun for instance. *snickered*

_Heiji_: Sha'dup 'ya blondie! It ain't ma fault!

_Shinichi_: Well, I do find a tanned angel amusing. *smirked*

_Kaito_: *flashing something* I've some pictures here! Anyone wants some blackmail items?

_Hakuba & Shinichi_: *hands up*

_Yuri_: Me! Me! MEEE!

_Heiji_: Kuroba! Get ya' ass 'ere ya' brat!

* * *

**Chapter 26: Balloons**

…

"Kaito, why are you sitting so far away?" Shinichi bemused with a raised eyebrow.

The two look-alikes were sitting on a bench in a park with a street magician doing a balloon trick just beside their bench. Children and parents gathered around for the show. The magician started with a balloon poodle and was now doing a balloon sword.

Kaito, however, sat as far away from the magician as possible. Even under his perfectly carved Poker Face, Shinichi swore he could sense a tinge of fear under the Poker Face.

"No-nothing!" Kaito stammered and eyes widen just half an inch. His body language was calm but it was really far from it.

Smirking inwardly, Shinichi pulled Kaito towards the street magician, making the poor magician thief squeaked before getting into contact with the balloons the confused street magician held.

After that, all hell broke loose.

Kaito jumped a mile high and grabbed onto a tree branch just above them. There's no way in hell he'll get down soon with Shinichi grinning like a madman below him.

"Awww, is the great Kuroba Kaito scared of pretty little balloons?" Shinichi had to admit, it was really fun to tease Kaito where stuffs like fish weren't involved.

"Sh-shut up!" Kaito blushed.

"Aren't magician supposed to be good in folding balloons?"

"But that doesn't mean I'm not afraid of it!"

"You? Afraid of a balloon? Don't get me wrong, but it's funny to see you all flustered about it!" That said and Shinichi doubled over, laughing.

_Traitor_, the only thought that crossed Kaito's mind. _I swear I'll get him next time._

* * *

**A/N: I'm cracking my head and digging my brain for more Memories of a God and this came to me. *bang head on the wall* Reviews anyone?**


	27. Chapter 27: Candy Crush

**Pairing**: KaiShin

…

_Kaito_: I am not afraid of balloons! Nope and never!

_Shinichi_: Keep telling yourself that~ *rolls eyes*

_Hakuba_: Here's a balloon, care to hold it? *hands Kaito a fish shaped balloon*

_Kaito_: Eeeep! *runs away*

_Yuri_: Sagu-chan, please don't scare Kai-chan away.

_Hakuba_: *smirks* He deserves it. Payback time!

* * *

**Chapter 27: Candy Crush**

…

"I get the fact that you are extremely lucky, Kai. But this is ridiculous!" Staring at Kaito's laptop screen, Shinichi could not help but exclaimed. "You're already at level 299 and you just started playing a week ago!"

"Shin-chan," Kaito said, a bit too cheerful, "You're at level 250 and we started at the same time."

"But all I did was calculate and solve it like some colorful diabetic puzzle! And I didn't even mix two chocolate candy balls together four times in one level! FOUR TIMES! That's one hella luck!"

"I do have to admit, I am Lady Luck's favourite child!" Beamed.

"It's not fair Kai." Deadpanned.

From across the room, in a thick Osakan accent, "Shut up ya' two! It's only Candy Crush!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm stuck at a level and couldn't help but wish I've more special candies to mix together with. And I'm sure Kaito could mix more than five times in a game with that insane luck of his!**


	28. Chapter 28: What If

**Pairing**: KaiShin (It'll always be KaiShin anyway =P)

…

_Yuri_: Here's a list of what-ifs that I thought of.

_Kaito_: You're not making me a killer, right?

_Yuri_: That's actually one of the idea I had. *sweatdrops*

_Kaito_: But..but *whines*

_Hakuba_: I bet there's something worse than that.

_Kaito_: Worse? *gulps* eeep!

_Yuri_: Righttt..*rolls eyes* Let's just get on with it, please?

_Heiji_: Ya stupid ahou! Why ya ought to &! $%$# !

_Yuri_: Heiji's a meanie! *sniff*

_Shinichi_: *deadpans* From what you made him do, that's kinda expected, don't you think so?

_Ran_: YURI-CHANNN!

_Yuri_: Gotta go! Bye! *runs away*

* * *

**Chapter 28: What If**

…

No. 1

It was bad. His blood was beginning to form a pool beneath him from the bullet holes on his right thigh, his left arm and his left shoulder. He was getting dizzy and was slowly drifting away from consciousness if not for the teen that stood in front of him.

"Kaito." His voice was hoarse and foreign to him. But he had to call the name. Tell the teen in front of him to snap out of it. Wake the teen up and ask him what the hell was going on.

"K..ai…to.." He's getting weaker, his breath came in ragged and uneven, making every breath hurts.

Finally, the figure in front of him moved. He wasn't wearing his usual pristine white Kid regalia anymore. This was black. Black dress shirt, black coat, black top hat, black rimmed monocle, black trousers, black shoes, black leather gloves and even black tie. Black, the colour Shinichi hated the most.

Kaito squatted down in front of Shinichi; his bangs covered his usual bright violet eyes. But now, light was taken away from his eyes, making them dull and lifeless. Kaito sighed and looked at the fallen detective with the coldest glare he could muster.

Shinichi knew. He knew Kaito was forced into this. He knew Kaito never meant to shot him. He knew the three shots directed to him was only a warning but he couldn't care less. He'll moved towards Kaito as long as his feet could carry him, he'll hugged the teen in front of him and tell him everything is alright, he'll tell Kaito he didn't blame him, he'll do anything to save Kaito. He'll do absolutely anything to make his magician smile again.

However, in the end, he's only a man; a teenager who was intelligent enough to solve hundreds of cases but couldn't even save his own life. Sensing his time was limited, he looked at Kaito and said, "It's okay, Kai. I love you."

Then, his world was coloured in black.

…

**A/N 1: What if Kaitou KID was in the BO.**

**The scenario here is Kaito was a part of the Black Organisation way before he met Shinichi. He met Shinichi on a case one day and fell for the detective. They got together soon after that. But Shinichi was chasing after the Black Organisation and the baddie soon found that out and ordered Kaito to execute his lover. Hence, the one-shot above. But, but, but! Shinichi found out who Kaito was and decided to keep it a secret from his boyfriend until the said boyfriend killed him. Yeap, Shin-chan knew about Kaito's identity before the man pointed the gun at him and he knew how Kaito felt when he actually pressed the trigger. I'm real bad at angst, so don't sue me (hides self). Ah..and yes, I killed Shin-chan! *shot self***

…

No. 2

This had got to be a joke!

Heiji was in the toilet, looking at the mirror with his body naked. Breathing in, the Osakan looked down between his legs where a certain length was supposed to be and glared. Yep, he glared and wished said length won't vanish in a night while being replaced with two weights on his chest.

It was terrible, horrible and bad! He saw many extraordinary things in his life and heard even more. Shrunken genius detective and immortality granting gem topped his 'weird-list' before _THIS_ happened to him.

Grabbing some random clothing the poor teen found in his closet and finally settled with a brown t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans that had gotten even baggier due to his gender switch.

Heiji was out of his house after spending a nice ten minutes explaining to his parents he was a he, not a she. It seems that his parents from this universe were convinced that Heiji had been a girl for the past eighteen years.

Bolting out of his house after a short yelling with his parents, he literally bumped into Hakuba.

"Oof! Hey! Watch where you're goi- mmpf!"

Heiji never managed to finish his sentence with his usual profanities reserved for the blond. Instead, he found his lips occupied by the said blond who was now nipping on his lower lips, trying to gain access.

It took Heiji more than two minutes to finally register what happened to him.

Hakuba. Was. Kissing. Him.

His utterly useless brain shut down and decided to ditch him after the whole gender switching incident.

Heiji, however, gladly welcomed the darkness if it meant taking him away from this insane nightmare.

…

**A/N 2: What if Heiji was a girl.**

**I have no idea where this came from but this cracks me up. The tanned rowdy once-dude fainted after a kiss! Of course I'm laughing my ass off. xD **

**I know I'm real bad to Heiji and I really do love to tease this easily flustered Osakan. But him being a girl absolutely made my day! And Hakuba being in love with girl!Heiji was just a bonus. Oh! Let's not forget the kiss!**

…

No. 3

It had been two weeks since they started dating and this would be the first time Kaito was invited to his beloved detective's house. Despite having a tendency to break in to people's house due to his part-time night job, Kaito had refrained himself from breaking into Shinichi's house whatever reasons he had as to respect his Shinichi's privacy.

So, this was the first time Kaito stepped into the infamous Kudo manor.

But Kaito being Kaito, pinned Shinichi onto the door as soon as he closed it and ravished the poor flustered detective, leaving him gasping for air after the ministrations.

Kaito would have been delighted to continue his little feast in front of his if he wasn't thrown across the room by a force from his back. Lucky for him, his unusual reflex and his gymnast's talent saved him from breaking any bones.

Kaito stood up and brushed imaginary dust off his shoulder and glared at his offender, a tall guy wearing a black dress shirt and pants with silvery long hair tied into a pony tail. His offender merely glared at him.

"Kaito! Are you okay?" Shinichi wanted no more than rushed to Kaito's aid but was held in place by the third person.

Pulling his wrist away, Shinichi turned towards the silver-haired man and said in a tone filled with confusion, "Gin? What are you going?"

Gin, the silver-haired man shot another heated glare to Kaito before turning to look at Shinichi.

"Botchama, he violated you."

"Violated? Wha-" Shinichi flushed at the word, too stunned to continue his argument.

"So? He is mine." Kaito exclaimed possessively.

Then, silenced filled the room for only half a second before sounds of gun clicking were heard and Kaito found himself in the middle of the shooting range of at least half a dozen of guns.

Kaitou Kid was never afraid of anything and neither does Kuroba Kaito. His Poker Face fell into place as soon as he knew about the guns and him as their target. He didn't even flinch or moved or even made the slightest sound.

The tension was relieved only when Shinichi said, "Guys, calm down. This is Kuroba Kaito, my boyfriend."

Quiet murmurs were heard in the background. It seemed like they were discussing about the probability of the fact their young master had just thrown onto them and whether should they accept it, or not.

A few moments later, a monotonous stoic voice came out from the crowd, "Kudo-kun, are you sure he is harmless?"

"Yes."

A blond woman walked out from the shadows after Shinichi's reply and said, "Well then, Shin-chan, we accept your decision." A calculating smirk crept towards her face, giving the beautiful blond an eerie vibe.

Letting out a sigh, Shinichi turned to Kaito. "I'm sorry about that Kaito. They are my attendants and bodyguards ever since I'm four so they'll be a bit over protective."

Staring at Shinichi incredulously, Kaito couldn't help but exclaimed, "As in pointing me with guns?"

"Yes."

"Why do bodyguards have rifle on them anyway? And is that a machine gun?!"

"They're trained assassins and yes."

"WHAT?!"

…

**A/N 3: What if the BO members were Shinichi's bodyguard.**

**I had this idea for a while now. But not the scenario like the one I had above. The idea of the BO members as Shinichi's bodyguard was with me a few weeks ago and I found it fairly amusing. Oh, by the way, in my head, Yuusaku was the head of BO and hence the BO bodyguard thing. As for the BO members, Gin was there as you all can see, then it's Shiho calling Shinichi Kudo-kun and Vermouth calling him Shin-chan!**

…

No. 4

Shinichi knew those two black-clad men were up to something. They looked too fishy to be innocent during the roller coaster incident and now this. Illegal transaction.

Taking out his phone, Shinichi snapped a few picture of the transaction in action, while being extremely cautious of his surroundings. He saw two men but there's only one of them in front of him, so there's likely to be another one on guard.

As if on cue, a shuffling of the grass can be heard behind Shinichi. Shinichi narrowly escaped a blow to his head by rolling on the ground away from the scene of the transaction. The assailant swing another blow towards him but Shinichi dodged that as well while his fingers swiftly pressing '1' on his phone and the green button. Never in his life was Shinichi grateful for the invention of speed dial.

Now running away with top speed, Shinichi glanced behind him a few times to make sure if his assailant followed him.

"Megure keibu? Are you still at Tropical Island? I need your help. Fast!"

Giving quick description of his location, Shinichi turned back towards the place where he witnessed the transaction.

The police arrived a few minutes earlier than Shinichi. The transaction was interrupted and both the recipient and the other party were caught, including Shinich's assailant, a guy with long silvery white hair.

That night, an organisation was exposed to Japan and it took all of Japan's three brightest high school detectives at least four months to bring it down. Cases were brought to court and were said to be lasted for a few more years.

And in those four months, the three high school detectives befriended each other and support each other during the hard times. All three of them were practically inseparable, and were constantly watching each other's back.

But in that certain universe, there is no…

.

..

…

DETECTIVE CONAN!

…

**A/N 4: What if Shinichi never turned into Conan.**

**I know the last part was stupid. I admit that much, but that's how I like it. But I swear! I have no idea where the last part "no detective conan" came from! Don't get me wrong, I do love Detective Conan. But in this universe, no Conan means no DC anime. Sad universe ain't it? Oh! And no KaiShin too. Damn.**

...

No. 5

It hurts. It hurts like hell.

In times like this, Conan could only wish Ran could come home faster. Her drunkard of a father was even more of a mess when he came home drunk and lost his gamble money.

The mere sight of his so-called freeloader irked him to no end. Kogoro was extremely pissed at the seven-year-old unrelated boy of his. Heck, that boy wasn't even his surrogate son!

His large brilliant blue eyes were what Kogoro hated the most. It's like those blue orbs mocked him. Mocked his intelligence, mocked his ability, mocked his habits and mocked his background. The large blue eyes showed too many innocence, too many truths and too many determination that Kogoro swore to break.

It was only when he's drunk and when his devil-punch daughter wasn't around; he was able to lay a hand on that pitiful freeloader. It irked him that his daughter loved the boy so much, caring for him even though he was not their responsibility.

Fortunate for him, Ran took a trip to Okinawa with the Suzuki girl for four days and three nights.

Kogoro smirked at the cowering boy and lurched forward to grab the struggling boy's collar. A fist landed on Conan's head, making the boy dizzy and lightheaded.

_Damn, that's gonna leave a bruise._ Conan thought while struggling to get onto his feet. He could go to Agasa's place for the night but Kogoro could still drag him back and he'll receive punishment even more severe than just a few punches. _But, he looked extra angry today. I wonder why._

Conan continued to defend his head while trying to cover his whimpers and yelps. After a few moments, his beatings stop. Lifting his hand away from his head, Conan was surprised and a bit delighted that Kogoro had left. _I had it easy today._ The boy smiled at the thought. But his smile disappeared as soon as he saw Kogoro came to him with same 'stuffs'.

In just a few seconds, Conan's body were covered in bruises by a baseball bat. Kogoro never wanted to stop. He wanted to break the boy. Both his body and his soul. But every time he beat the boy, pleads and sobs never came out from his mouth and that fuelled Kogoro's rage.

He knew he had to hit harder. He hit the boy with the bat everywhere he saw fit. His arms, his legs, his body and even his head. It was when Kogoro aimed his left leg the second time, the boy finally breaks.

"Please…Pl..ease..Occhan..it hurts..pl..please..st..stop..my legs…it hu..hurts.."

Conan grimaced at the sight of his left leg. Twisted at an odd angle and covered with blood and bruises. His body felt so numb after all the beatings but his heart hurts a lot when he can't feel his left legs. It's like Kogoro broke all the nerves in his left leg.

He knew he had to stay strong. But after the second hit to his precious leg, he knew he could not hold it anymore. He cried, he pleaded and he even begged for the older man to stop. But Kogoro never stop. He never stopped beating. He did stop his beating once. But the sight of the flash from his hand made Conan paled.

In Kogoro right hand, he held a knife.

For twenty minutes, screams can be heard from the famous Mouri Detective Agency. After one last loud shriek, the voices died down and the lights went out.

It was only two days after the incident when Ran found Conan; dead and covered in blood inside the agency's office.

…

**A/N 5: What if Mouri Kogoro abused Conan.**

**Yeap, I'm one evil author that killed poor, innocent little Conan. Writing at 1am and this is what you have from me. **

**FYI, this is the part why Ran yelled at me (see conversation at the start of the chapter). Overprotective mama bear! Issh!**

**Oh! Just realized I've killed Shinichi twice. Oh my~**

* * *

**A/N (again?): I've like 6 author's notes! Ahah! Anyway, this last author's note marked the end of this chapter. I love the idea of what-ifs and if I have any more ideas, I'll probably make a part 2 or part 3 even! **

**You're all welcome to give suggestions for my what-ifs collection though I won't make it long. **


	29. Chapter 29: Bunny

**Pairing**: KaiShin (why do I even bother?)

…

_Yuri_: Writer's block! Again! Gah!

_Kaito_: Calm down Yuri-chan, pulling out your hair isn't gonna help you.

_Yuri_: Bu- But..I'm stuck halfway through the chapter 4 of my MoaG: Lucky Star fic~

_Kaito_: Let's make a deal, you write _NICE_ things bout me in this one shot and I'll help you with your other fic, deal?

_Yuri_: You promise _not_ to mess around in any other fic?

_Kaito_: Sure!

_Yuri_: Fine! We have a deal!

_Yuri and Kaito_: kekekekeke *evil grin*

_Shinichi_: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

**Chapter 29: Bunny**

…

Weird, Kaito never knew Kudo Shinichi, or his alias, Edogawa Conan was associated with bunnies in any ways.

But one look at the monitor from the spy cameras Kaito planted in Shinichi's room says it all.

About 8pm, little Conan hurriedly went into his real, older self's room and closed the door behind him. Streaks of tears can be seen from the spy cameras and the red puffy eyes indicated that little Conan had been undergo lots of stress.

Kaito could hardly blame him. The de-aged teen was buried under lots of stuffs lately. It was either the seemingly ridiculous grade school work, the cases that literally dropped on his feet or the fake kiddy act he had to put up that had him overworked.

Kaito was beginning to feel guilty spying at the boy but he tried to convince himself that he was only looking out for the teen-turned-boy detective.

But one action from little Conan completely throw his guilt down a gutter.

Opening his closet, Conan took a large box out and dragged it to his bed. Conan took time opening his box.

As soon as Kaito saw what was in the box, he burst out laughing.

Within seconds, a large bunny, bigger than Conan, was pulled out from the box, into the faux child's arm.

While Conan snuggled the large bunny plushie in his hands, Kaito continued laughing until the poor thief fell from his chair. Saving the screenshot, Kaito knew he now had a new material for blackmail.

* * *

**A/N: This calls for a part 2 though it'll mostly about Kaito blackmailing poor little Conan. xD**


	30. Chapter 30: Blackmail

**Pairing: KaiShin**

…

_Yuri_: More fics! More new chapters coming up!

_Kaito_: I'm really glad for you but your new fic…

_Yuri_: Any comments? *wink* I do love that one!

_Kaito_: I'm not sure..*fidgets* But I'm sure Shin-chan has a lot to say about it.

_Shinichi_: Hell yeah I have! *points at Yuri* You evil authoress!

_Yuri_: *Gulps* I'll write you this as a make-up chapter?

_Shinichi_: *reads chapter* This is not helping!

_Yuri_: *runs away for life*

* * *

**Chapter 30: Blackmail**

…

It was another Kid heist. Kaitou Kid was doing his usual pranks-with-glitters-and-glues stuffs with Nakamouri cursing at the top of his lungs, taskforce members attempting to dog-pile the slippery thief, Conan chasing the smirking theif and Hakuba hot on his heels.

Both the shrunken Heisei Holmes and the Heisei Lupin managed to lose Hakuba after the blonde tripped over a simple trap wire, dropping a pail of pink-coloured glue on top of him.

They were now on top of the roof, both glaring at each other until the phantom thief broke the silence.

"Have you seen my newest collection?" Four pictures miraculously appeared in his hand, all with little Conan and a certain familiar-looking bunny in it.

"Wha- Wh- When did you take those?!" Conan blushed and yelled at the smirking thief in front of him.

"Of course it was when little Tantei-kun went back home crying and hugging little bunny-chan here to sleep!" Kid mocked the flustered and embarrassed detective.

"You stalker!"

"Hey! I'm merely a follower." Kid held his hands up in mock resignation though the teasing tone never went away.

"Give me the pictures!" Conan tried grabbing the picture away from Kid, but their difference in height proved to be a huge challenge.

"Sure!" Kid said without missing a beat.

"Huh?" Clearly Conan was shocked at how easy that went. He held his hands up to Kid for the pictures but received none.

Kid squatted to look the shrunken teen at eye level and said, "Only if you give me what I want."

It was easier for Conan to glare the phantom thief when he was at his eye level. "What did you want?"

"This."

Kaitou Kid leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the shocked detective's lips while putting the pictures inside the boy's pocket.

Smirking at the stilled miniature detective in front of him, Kid jumped of the roof and flew away with his hang glider. The darkness of the night successfully hid the slight pink tinge on the thief's cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Erhemm…anyway, the new pic I mentioned in the conversation above will not be posted within these two weeks as I have yet to complete that baby of mine. Guess that's all! **

**Warning: The next chapter might probably be angst or some sort. Reason? I was watching tv reports on crimes and a thought hit me. So, just beware of character death and some other angsty whatnots. **

**Finally~ I reached 30! Reviews anyone? **


	31. Chapter 31: Waiting

**Pairing: KaiShin**

**Warning: Character death! But meh..told you guys this last chapter! =P**

…

_Kaito_: Yuri-chan! You're late!

_Yuri_: Gomen! I'm trying to finish Lucky Star! *bows*

_Shinichi_: So..since you're writing this, I'm guessing that you're stuck at Lucky Star?

_Yuri_: Yep! *beaming*

_Shinichi_: *faceplam* and you wrote this?

_Yuri_: Yes? *shivers under Kaito's glare* Mou..Kai-chan's scary!

_Kaito_: Of course I am! *pulls out card gun*

_Yuri_: Yikes! *runs away*

* * *

**Chapter 31: Waiting**

…

This must be a dream. A nightmare of what he feared the most.

The image of a burnt body parts never did leave his mind. He was a homicide detective, he knew better than to be disgusted at the sight of the odd way of murder. But no, not even the great university detective, Kudou Shinichi could stand the sight of the victim especially when he found a burnt clover-charmed monocle together with the burnt body parts.

His brilliant mind stopped working that instance and just stared numbly at the body. He could hear voices hovering near his ear and feel someone shaking him, trying their hardest to snap him from his shock but to no avail.

The killing method was one of the most horrible ones Shinichi ever encountered. The victim was stabbed to death and was butchered into smaller pieces for reasons unknown. Then the body parts were fitted inside a sack and were burned discretely at night in a corn field. The stench was horrible and the forensic had a hard time identifying the victim due to the burning.

Sensing Shinichi's distressed, Megure-keibu sent Shinichi home while calling for both Hakuba Saguru and Hattori Heiji to solve the case.

Home was usually a good idea but he missed the presence of a certain white-clad magician. His all-knowing grin, his charming smirk, his sexy voice, his chocolate scent and his bright violet eyes that Shinichi came to love the most. And thus, he sat at his kitchen counter, nursing his daily mug of coffee while waiting for his lover.

He had no idea how long he waited when Heiji burst into his kitchen, shaking him and asking him to snap out of it. Snap out of what?

He distinctly heard Heiji said that Kaito's dead. And that the burnt body was identified as Kuroba Kaito, a student at Tokyo University and a part-time magician.

Heiji was just joking with him right? He looked at Heiji and said, "Stop joking, Hattori, Kaito's just playing a trick on us, he'll be back soon." He even gave Heiji a smile to tell the tanned detective everything is going to be fine.

He didn't expect Heiji to yell at him though. Even Hakuba who came in a few minutes later told him Kaito was the dead body. Well now, he knew Heiji was probably in league with Kaito for messing with his head, but why is Hakuba even assisted Kaito in his pranks?

Shinichi smiled at Hakuba and shook his head, "Hakuba-kun, do you actually believed that that body was Kaito? Didn't you know how good Kaito was in pranks?"

Hakuba stared at the Heisei Holmes while Heiji snapped at him. "Ya ahou! His dead! Snap out of it Kudo! We analyzed his DNA and it matches with 'ta dead body. Kuroba Kaito is DEAD!"

Now they had gone too far.

"Get out! Both of you! Get the hell out of my house! Kaito is not dead! I repeat, HE IS NOT DEAD! I will wait for him here and proved it to you!" With that, Shinichi stood up from his seat and literally shoved both the detectives out of his house.

Then, he waited there. On his seat at the kitchen counter.

Two weeks passed, his parents came back from who-knows-where. Yukiko cried at the sight of him while Yuusaku scolded him. Funny though, his dad never did scold him. But he didn't want to spare any thoughts to his surroundings; Kaito is what he needed now. He never left his seat, and he is still waiting for him.

Two months passed, he was still there, waiting for his violet-eyed lover. His mom tried to feed him food but he never had more than a few bite. "Gotta leave some for Kaito," he said.

A year passed, Heiji came to visit him. He shouted at him to leave the kitchen, he shouted at him to move on, he shouted at him to snap out of it. But he ignored each and every shout. He never did anything else more than a glance at Heiji. He did promised Kaito to always love him.

Five years passed, he seldom moved from the kitchen counter and he seldom sleep. He never know how he looked like though his mother spends every day grooming him, saying that he must be at least presentable when Kaito returned. He saw his mother crying every time she said that and he wondered why. Oh well, he was still waiting for Kaito.

Seven years passed, hmm..Kaito was late. He was so gonna get it as soon as he appeared in front of him. He'll punch the hell out of the magician and kicked soccer balls at him. It was amusing to see the ever so confident magician loses his poise while dodging all his soccer balls.

Ten years passed and he couldn't stand it anymore. He finally left the kitchen counter and went to his bedroom.

…

Ran was ready to move on from her love for Shinichi until that incident happened. Kaito was found dead and Shinichi stayed broken as ever sitting at his kitchen counter. Ran took the liberty to take care of the brunette along with his mother and never did actually move on. Today marked the tenth years of Kaito's death and Ran went over to the Kudou mansion as usual to look after Shinichi, her best childhood friend and her first crush.

It was refreshing when she saw the now twenty-eight-year-old was not in the kitchen but she somehow had a bad feeling instead.

While yelling for the older Kudos, Ran ran towards Shinichi's bedroom and was shocked at the sight.

Her childhood friend was lying on his bed, looking as vulnerable and innocent as he was ten years ago. He was sporting a small genuine smile on his face that was lost ten years ago. Red color surrounded his pale ivory skin, dripping from the wound on his right temple. In his right hand was a pistol.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That took a while! Here's the angsty piece with character deaths I promised last chapter. Heh..It was kinda hard to write anything angsty after I watched Detective Conan OVA 1. I had a good laugh since my roommate wasn't in the room. xD**

**My head hurts after writing so many angst. Our Little Raven wasn't supposed to be that much of angst as well. But look what happened there and now this. Oh my..I'm sure I'm lacking my daily dose of insane craze.**

**On the side note, I'll be posting up a new chapter of Lucky Star probably on the 19****th**** of September. The muse hit me hard during my shower a while ago and now I'm struggling to put it into words. So, stay tuned!**

**Err..this fic too angst? Ahh…reviews anyone? **


	32. Chapter 32: Underwear

**Pairing: KaiShin**

…

_Yuri_: I'm alive! *starts laughing maniacally*

_Kaito_: Shin-chan, is Yuri-chan okay? *stares at Yuri*

_Shinichi_: *shrugged* should be. Just ignore her.

_Kaito_: Oh..but..Eeeks!

_Yuri_: *hugs Kaito and Shinichi* wheeee..

_Shinichi_: Kaito?

_Kaito_: Yes? *hides behind Shinichi*

_Shinichi_: Did you give her coffee? *raises an eyebrow at one dancing Yuri*

_Kaito_: …yes?

_Shinichi_: Dear lord…

_Yuri_: Coffee makes me high! (true story)

* * *

**Chapter 32: Underwear**

…

Shinichi was an ever busy man. He was rarely at home and had spent most of his time either at the police station or having to solve an impromptu murder than usually happened whenever he was in the vicinity.

However, as busy as he was, he never let Kaito did the laundry. The part-time police consultant, part-time forensics scientist always does their laundry before he went to work ever since Kaito moved in with him.

Thus, Kaito was more than a little astonished to find their laundry still piled up in a basket beside the washing machine. Deciding to help his ever-so busy boyfriend with the chore, Kaito started picking up the dirty clothes one by one before setting them apart by colors and carefully turned some articles inside out before putting them into the washing machine.

That is, until he discovered something white and lacey in between his and Shinichi's dirty laundry.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Kaito took the white lacey _thing_ out cautiously and was shocked to see what he had in his hand.

It was a panty. A female's panty.

Why on Earth is _that_ in their laundry?

…

After a long tired day at the forensics lab, Shinichi was glad to be home, away from all the chemicals and dead bodies his day usually consists of though he wasn't expected to be pinned onto the door by an extremely angry Kaito.

"Shin-chan! Explain this!" Kaito was holding something that he swore he'd washed it that morning. Damn! He really was rushing this morning, didn't he? He even forgot to do the laundry.

Sighing, Shinichi took the panty from Kaito's hand and gazed at the beautiful violet eyes, all too unwillingly.

"Kaito, just don't be shocked when you hear what I'm gonna say later."

"Shin-chan." Kaito now resembled an angered kitten matched with his unruly mop of hair.

"I'mafreakthatturnintoagirleverymonth!" It was hard. It was never easy to tell someone so close to you about a secret you hated so much.

"Huh?" Kaito was still angry but Shinichi was relief to sense a tiny bit of confusion undertone.

Sighing yet again, Shinichi said, "I inherited something…weird from my mother's side."

"Weird?"

"Yes. My mum wasn't nearly a human and was a half angel from her mother's side."

"What's that got to do with you cheating me?"

"I did no-"

"Explain the panty then." Kaito huffed.

"I'm getting there!" Shinichi growled, but his crimson red face did little scare. "Contrary to legends and myths, Angels have no gender differentiation. But for some reason, most Angels took the appearance of a female (and the biological differences went unsaid). And since I'm a quarter Angel, I've inherited some…inconvenience which I only discovered upon puberty."

"So, what kind of er…inconvenience you had?" Kaito's anger had now died down to almost nonexistent, but Shinichi knew better.

"Erhmm…" Shinichi coughed and blush ten shades redder, not knowing what he should say next.

"Go on!" Kaito urged.

"I…er…I'm experiencing some female problems."

"As in?"

"Monthly issues."

"!" Kaito gaped and gaped and he just stood there, gaping.

"And there's more…" In times like this, Shinichi truly wished that he'll find somewhere to just die and buried himself deep underground.

"More?!" Kaito was now blushing, sporting almost the same shade of red that Shinichi had for the past five minutes.

In a softer voice, "I'm becoming a girl during those certain time. Only for a week though but it's already making my life a living hell." Shinichi muttered.

As expected, Kaito burst out laughing, ignoring the bewildered expression on Shinichi's face.

"Hahahahaha…Shin-chan, so you mean you'll be a…hahahahaha…FEMALE for a WEEK every month?"

Shinichi grumbled, but he couldn't do anything else as soon as the magician started laughing.

"…yes."

"Oh my gosh! Hahahahahaha…" It usually hurt Kaito's pride when he had to roll on the floor laughing, he'll looked like a terribly childish brat whenever he did that. But now, he didn't care a bit. His stomach pained as he laughed at Shinichi's misfortune (or maybe it's the other way round?).

"Shut up. It isn't funny." Shinichi groaned, regretting for telling his boyfriend about _the_ secret.

Calming down, Kaito stood up, smirked and grabbed Shinichi by the wrist, making the flustered detective emitting an uncharacteristic girly yelp.

Letting out a low growl, Kaito slipped his right hand around Shinichi's waist and pulled closer, his face merely an inch away from Shinichi's face. The color change on Shinichi's face was amusing but Kaito decided he'll make the best out of the situation _and_ the news that just thrown at him.

The magician, just a few inches taller than Shinichi, pinned the smaller teen on the door again with his wrist trapped above his head and moved his lips to his flustered boyfriend's ear. The shiver than ran down his detective's spine didn't go unnoticed, as well as the slight tremble the detective was having.

"So, how about we does something fun when you're having your monthly issues?"

It didn't help the fact that Shinichi was now having his monthly issues.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I have no idea why he needs a panty when he turned into a girl. I mean hey, can't he just wear a normal guys' boxers or anything. Huh… I don't get my brain. xD**

**Anyhow, this weird little piece just came out like a 'whooosh' and I barely had time to proofread this baby cause I've like one more hour to class and I'm still freaking not ready. Yikes.**

**This is actually a nice break from all the angst I've posted the past two weeks. Heh. I'll be writing more fluff or something similar like this for Drabbles of a Mind. So, stay tune for more light-hearted little pieces! =D**

**Lucky Star's updated last night! *selfless advertising***

**Reviews anyone? I'll throw in a girly Shin-chan cookie (what the?) if anyone of you give me some reviews! =P**

**Side notes: Huh? My author's note are getting longer...I wonder why...**


	33. Chapter 33: Hobbit

**Pairing: KaiShin**

**Warning: A crossover and an AU. **

**Setting: The Hobbit universe.**

**Chapter disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any other Hobbit related stuffs. Nor do I own DC and MK as well.**

...

_Yuri_: Smaug! Oooooooh!

_Shinichi_: Great! Just great. Now her hidden fan girl mode is on.

_Kaito_: Just one question, why am I…

_Yuri_: Magician?

_Kaito_: Ahhh..

_Shinichi_: And for the last time, I AM NOT _THAT_ SHORT!

_Yuri_: Awww..but you'll make a cute hobbit~

_Shinichi_: Die. Die and never come back!

_Yuri_: Meanie!

* * *

**Chapter 33: Hobbit**

…

Shinichi hated crowds. Contrary to general hobbits' beliefs, he wasn't a sociable hobbit. No, not at all.

So when Kaito, the wandering wizard, decided to bring a whole bunch of dwarves to his cozy hobbit hole, he was not amused.

Makoto, the leader of the dwarves was leaning against the entrance to his dining room while Kaito was smirking at the sight of his dining room. His dining room was now a mess thanks to Heiji and his gang.

Plates were flying everywhere and while he knew Kaito could just magically cleaned or levitated them nicely across the room, the wizard choose to just watched the throwing of his plates and cutleries across the room.

Though he had no idea how they managed to pile everything up nicely without breaking it.

Maybe the dark aura from Ran had anything to do with it, since Heiji was now at a corner cowering.

Shinichi declined Kaito's offer to join them for an adventure, making the wizard pouted at his decision, the twins, Aoko and Ran glared at him and Genta shouted at him. Thus, Shinichi finally relented and signed his name under the long list of rules they had in the contract.

Ah, let's not forget about the absurd rules by Kaito_. 'Cross-dressing day every week'?_ Seriously?

Shinichi's first meeting with the orcs was not what he expected. Hobbits were quick on their feet and were usually hard to detect. But that certain orc, Gin, somehow detected him fairly easy.

He was kidnapped by the orcs until Kaito decided to grace his presence upon them and blasted their way out of it. That was the first time he saw Kaito loses his composure. Wonder what triggers the wizard's anger?

They ran out from wherever the orcs kept him captive to find the rest of the company.

Suddenly, Kaito turned around and faced him, never letting go of his hands. That's when he realized their hands were intertwined.

Blushing madly, Shinichi looked down to the ground, unable to make himself looked into the wizard's eye.

Kaito half kneel in front of Shinichi and lifted his chin up. He was shocked and ashamed of himself when he saw the unshed tears in Shinichi's eyes due to embarrassment. Kaito felt a surge of possessiveness and protectiveness wash upon him at the sight of the vulnerable smaller hobbit.

He smiled reassuringly to Shinichi, and was relieved when the hobbit relaxed a bit. He tilted his head while holding his grip on Shinichi's chin. A soft pair of moist lips fitted perfectly under his. Kaito grinned in the kiss before pulling away. Shinichi was trembling slightly, probably out of fear or excitement or both. He tried squirming away from Kaito's hold but failed.

They stayed at the pose for quite a while until a wolf whistle from somewhere behind them was heard.

The red color returned to Shinichi's cheek as he saw the group of dwarves behind them, smirking. But the scene of half of them giving bundles of cash to Ran and Makoto made the shortest of the company scowled. Kaito merely laughed at them.

* * *

**A/N: There'll be a sequel for this little one and Hakuba will appear! Guess who he'll be. Hehehe…by the way, please don't imagine Gandalf and Bilbo kissing. It's so wrong on so many levels! Just imagine Conan without his glasses and Kaito. Yea..**

**And ooooh! Anyone of you watch the official trailer for The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug? I absolutely adore Smaug's voice! Benedict Cumberbatch was superb!**

**Reviews anyone? Criticisms are welcomed as well! I'll throw in one kissing Shin-chan cookie for those who review! ;D**

**Extra: The dwarves are Makoto, Ran, Aoko, Heiji, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Eisuke, Takagi, Sonoko, Satou, Ayumi, Kazuha and Shiho. Kaito is yes, Gandalf and Shinichi is Bilbo!**

* * *

**_Notes: By the way, Lucky Star might be a few days late. I'm supposed to post it up on the 3rd of October but I'm still halfway through it. Too many assignments and homework and ooh! College life is busy! Bear with me my dears! I'll try to complete it as soon as possible._**


	34. Chapter 34: Legolas

**Pairing: KaiShin, one sided HakuShin and slight KaiHakuShin**

**Warning: A crossover and an AU. And the fact that I didn't read The Hobbit to know some of the terms used. Forgive me.**

**Setting: The Hobbit universe.**

**Chapter disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any other Hobbit related stuffs. Nor do I own DC and MK as well.**

…

_Yuri_: Another HobbitVerse!

_Shinichi_: …I hate you…

_Kaito_: But you look soooooo cute as a hobbit!

_Yuri_: Heh…my point exactly!

_Shinichi_: Not helping! Urgh!

_Kaito_: Awwww…poor Shin-chan *cuddles Shinichi*

_Hakuba_: Yuri-chan, please tell me you did not just put me in here to join this madness. *groans*

_Yuri_: Yes and too bad for you! *runs away*

* * *

**Chapter 34: Legolas**

…

Hakuba wasn't the son of his dad, the Elvenking, for no reason. He was an elf that swore to protect his land together with his dad and all the almighty Elven soldiers. So, he had a bunch of reasons to stop the dwarves plus a hobbit _plus_ one extremely irritating magician's company from entering the borders of his land.

And he did not have a grudge against the said magician. Nope, none at all.

So when the said magician and his company appeared in at the gate to his chamber, he was not amused.

"Kaito, what brings you here?"

The magician, ever calmly bowed mockingly towards Hakuba, making the elf twitched in anger. "To seek your help of course."

Hakuba knew Kaito was a master of deception, making through his life with that clever mouth of his. He knew all this and he was prepared to reject any weird ideas the magician tried to implant in his ever-so logic brain.

But then, how did the magician managed to get into _his_ dining hall with _him_ doing the invitation?

Damn that silver tongue of his.

Hakuba sat there thinking, a fist cupped under chin, trying to find a way to outsmart or even avenge the magician. Then, he saw the brunette hobbit sitting beside the magician. They were so close that their body was almost touching.

_Hmmm…_Hakuba smirked, a twinkle of mischief dancing in his eyes. _Look what we have here._

Looking up from his dish of who-knows-what-the-elves-usually-eats, Kaito smirked at the Elf, totally aware of his confusion. It was fun to mess with Hakuba even when their relationship had gone way back. But when he saw the familiar twinkle that he usually see in front of the mirror in Hakuba's eyes, he, the great magician could not help but shuddered at the sight.

…

Shinichi was walking to the hall where all the other dwarves would be when he was ambushed by a tall figure with short blond hair (technically, everyone there was taller than him). His shoulder was grabbed almost too painfully and was hurled around until he felt his back banged against the wall.

Emitting a wince, Shinichi looked up to his ambusher while silently cursing his short stature. Before he managed to see who it was, a pair of chapped lips crushing into his, sucking his breath away and whatever protests he had in mind.

He tried pushing the arm that held him tightly but the difference in strength and height made him realized how useless he could be. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see Hakuba's face so close to his.

His face flushed a deep crimson and was stunned on the spot.

Snapping out of his stupor, Shinichi tried squirming again, trying to get out of Hakuba's hold but failed yet again. He was slowly losing his energy and it didn't help the fact that his legs started to give in until he was practically sitting on the floor with Hakuba kneeling in front of him. In the process, their lips never separate.

And this was how Kaito found Shinichi.

Blinded by anger, Kaito almost moved so fast towards them he might as well teleport and pushed the elf away so hard that Hakuba slammed onto the wall just opposite Shinichi. He then crouched down in front of Shinichi, examining him for other injuries except the flushed face and swollen lips the hobbit was sporting.

Hoping that Shinichi wasn't mentally scarred by whatever the damn elf decided to do to him, Kaito glared at Hakuba before gathered the stunned hobbit in his arms. Shinichi openly welcomed the privacy wall called Kaito's body and tried his hardest to bury himself as deep as possible into the magician's chest.

While Shinichi's gesture was adorable and he wanted so much to just kiss the hobbit senseless then and there but he still had matters to settle. Glaring at Hakuba again, Kaito asked, "Why?"

"To get back at you." Hakuba was surprised he wasn't as angry as he thought it would be. Or maybe the kiss with the hobbit went too far?

"Then why Shinichi?" Kaito was practically growling every word out.

"He is yours. Besides…" Hakuba was still very relaxed and it was grating on Kaito's nerves.

"Beside?"

Hakuba smirked. "I like him."

Shinichi was not sure if the blush on his face is permanent or otherwise but he didn't plan on proving it anytime soon. Kaito, on the other hand, felt his brain just exploded, though his face automatically slammed into his famous Poker Face. Suddenly, a thought came over him.

There should be a law about the scarily wide creepy grin Kaito had on his face. Still grinning, the magician, strutted towards the elf, and leaned closer to his face.

"How about you join us? Together. Just the three of us. You. Me. And cute little Shin-i-chi here." Then he walked away, with Shinichi still in his arms. It took everything in himself to control his laughter until he was further away from Hakuba.

_Join? Together? Th-three? Gek! &%*#!_ The genius from the Elven land stood stunned at the hallway, his brain happily shut down when the owner failed to register the nonsense the magician was sprouting.

Two seconds later, the elf's head meets the floor and he welcomed the darkness a bit too happily.

…

**Omake**

"Kaito…" Shinichi still had his face covered in Kaito's chest, totally unwilling to let the magician see the permanent-for-now blush that had currently taken over his face.

"Yes Shin-chan?"

"Did you me-mean what you just said to Ha-Hakuba?" The poor hobbit was stuttering so much over his mumbles that Kaito had to strain his ear to get what he was talking about.

"Of course I am! It'll be fun!"

"…"

* * *

**A/N: Annnnnd I messed up the timeline! I didn't read both The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings trilogy. So, the terms, the settings, the naming and whatever related might be really messed up. Please correct me if I get the facts wrong. But the character personality might stay. Well, this is more of a Detective Conan than a The Hobbit kind of one-shot. **

**Anyway, here's Hakuba as Legolas! And I made him faint! Oooh! I absolutely love messing with Hakuba and Shinichi. Kaito always win. Hands down on that. ;D**

**Too bad the others didn't make an appearance but at least this fits the title better. xD**

**Note: Seriously, just imagine Hakuba, Kaito and Shinichi when reading this. None of the Gandalf and Legolas and Bilbo kissing image in your brain. *Shudders* And again, that is so wrong beyond so many levels.**

**Send in some reviews people! I feed on reviews and so does Kaito! ;D**


	35. Chapter 35: Ambush

**Pairing: KaiShin**

…

_Kaito:_ Yuri-chan! *hugs and snuggles* I love your previous chapter!

_Yuri:_ Yay! More fluff coming right up!

_Kaito:_ With Shin-chan? *twinkling eyes*

_Shinichi:_ *mumbles* You guys are so gonna pay for this…

_Yuri:_ Sh-Shin-chan…dark aura…*cries while running away*

_Kaito:_ Yikes! *runs away*

_Shinichi:_ *chases both Yuri and Kaito with a gun*

* * *

**Chapter 35: Ambush**

…

Kaito is like a cat, seeking attention and practically basked in his glory. He loves attention especially when it's from Shinichi.

But when Ran told him Shinichi was never a creature of affection, Kaito took it upon himself to indulge himself in Shinichi's affection the Kid style.

…

_At school…_

Shinichi was walking down the hallway of Ekoda High, trying to get to the principal's office to submit an application letter his father addressed to the principal. He was at the last corner and was about the reached the room before he was being tackled down by someone (possibly a certain messy-haired prankster) who proceeded to kiss him senselessly, at the school's hallway, in front of his entire future classmates. Great! So much for laying low.

…

_At Kuroba's household…_

Kaito was more than delighted when Shinichi followed him back to his house the second day the blue-eyed detective transferred to Ekoda High.

His mother greeted both boys and spent at least the last two hours chatting with _his_ Shinichi about all the memories they had when Yukiko came over Ekoda with Shinichi in tow. It wasn't that Kaito was jealous of his mother for hogging Shinichi's attention for the last two hours but seriously? How long do they need to talk about something that happened at least a decade ago?

So, when Shinichi wasn't paying attention to the moving shadows behind him, he was ambushed, again, and was pinned down onto the couch. He tried to squirmed his way out but Kaito, who always _Always_ think ahead, lowered his head and kissed the squirming boy under him, ignoring the gasp his mom was emitting.

Thirty seconds later, Kaito raised his head to see one very flushed Shinichi. He smirked and lowered his head once again, now trying to leave a hickey on his neck.

'Click.'

Kaito frozed in place before he turned around to the source of the sound. Just beside him, his mother was holding a camera and grinning at both the look-alikes.

"Go on, pretend I'm not in the room."

…

_At the park…_

It's been a week since Kaito started his kissing ambush. So far, he managed to dodge at least ten of the prankster attempts at kissing him. Now, the only thing he wanted was to read his precious Sherlock Holmes at a quiet environment.

Kaito was hiding on a tree at a park Shinichi used to frequent when he turned into Conan and was happily spying the said teen with a binoculars. Shinichi was sitting on the bench, reading his favourite Sherlock Holmes and was terribly unaware of the danger (read: Kaito) lurking above him. Kaito smirked at the sight.

Lowering himself down with ease, Kaito hanged himself upside down and kissed the unsuspecting Shinichi who dropped his novel.

'Mmmmph!'

Before Shinichi could punch the living daylights out of Kaito, smoke dissipated around them and the magician was gone as the smoke cleared.

…

_At Kudo household…_

Tonight, it was a full moon, the perfect night for Kaitou Kid to claim what was his and forever his.

Crouching on the windowsill of a sleeping detective's room, Kid's grin widen by another inch when he found out his detective was not only sleeping and terribly unsuspecting of what will befall upon him, but also looked extremely sexy and vulnerable with only a thin sheet covering his naked upper torso. His face was void of his usual confident smirk and the forever-present frown the detective was sporting whenever a crime happened near his vicinity.

Now, Shinichi looked like an angel. Rosy lips slightly apart and cheeks tinted with faded pink. The moonlight further enhanced and brightened his porcelain skin, giving Kid the impression of a sweet sleeping girl though Shinichi would probably kill him if he heard that.

Letting himself down the windowsill, Kid walked towards the sleeping detective and bent his body, giving his Shinichi a chaste kiss before flying away with his hang glider.

…

_At Mouri Detective Agency…_

It was when he was still Conan, he lost his first kiss to Kuroba Kaito.

Kaito was at the agency, helping Mouri Ran to babysit her charge when she was out shopping with Sonoko. Despite knowing that Conan was Shinichi, she never did looked past the fact that Shinichi was still looking like a six year old and thus, she never stop mothering the sixteen-turned-six.

With the BO gone, it was safe for Conan to tell Ran about the whole shrinking mess, hoping she would treat him like a sixteen-year-old. Thus, he didn't take it quite well when a smirking Ran told him he would be babysit by a friend of hers when she went out shopping with Sonoko as a punishment.

He'd prefer a karate kicking Ran any day than a potential Kaitou Kid suspect babysitting him.

The day went by smoothly with Conan ignoring his babysitter the whole time until said babysitter thinks that it was funny kissing Conan to attract the shrunken detective's attention.

Maybe Lady Luck hates him. That was what Kaito thought when he saw an enraged Ran standing by the door and one snickering Sonoko behind her. Glancing back at the flushed detective at his arm, Kaito prayed for his health when he dived in, kissing the boy senseless the second time before he was jumped away from an upper cut by a furious Ran.

Kaito had no idea Ran was so overprotective of her charge slash first love slash childhood friend until he spent two hours hiding _inside_ a nearby garbage can from the metal-bending teenage girl.

* * *

**A/N: Five times Kaito ambushes Shinichi for a kiss! I wanted to do a 'and one time he failed' but yea…my brain wasn't too cooperating now.**

**Give me reviews and I'll throw in a random Kid cookies to those who reviewed! Muahahahahaha..**


	36. Chapter 36: Phobia

**Pairings: KaiShin**

…

_Shinichi_: Look Kaito! *grins evilly*

_Kaito_: Fi-fi-finny! Eeeeeks!

_Yuri_: It's still funny to see Kaitou KID afraid of fish! *snickers*

_Kaito_: They are evil I tell you, evil! *runs away*

_Hakuba_: Finally admit that you're Kid now, Kuroba?

_Yuri_: …

_Hakuba_: Don't ignore me!

(Shinichi and Kaito still chasing around)

_Hakuba_: I said don't ignore me!

_Yuri_: Heh…

_Hakuba_: AGH!

* * *

**Chapter 36: Phobia**

…

"Oh come on Shin-chan, you promised to bring me to the butterfly farm today!" Kaito whined while tugging Shinichi's left arm, leaving the poor detective immobile under his hold.

"I did not!" Shinichi refused to look at Kaito's face, afraid that he would succumb under his begging when he saw that puppy eyes of his.

"You did! And what makes you hate butterfly farm so much?" Pulling Shinichi closer, Kaito was determined to make Shinichi looked into his eyes.

Turning his head away, Shinichi muttered, "I hate butterflies…"

"What, Shin-chan? I can't hear you?"

"…"

"Well, if you're not talking, I'm dragging you to the butterfly farm now!" Kaito announced a bit too cheerfully.

Shinichi, on the other hand, whipped around and silently begged Kaito to drop whatever idea he had at the butterfly farm.

And that was when Kaito saw how terribly blue his eyes were when they're glistened with tears…tears? TEARS?!

"Sh-shin-chan? Are…are you crying?" Kaito asked carefully, not wanting to upset Shinichi anymore. His cheerful mask drop the moment he saw the tears swimming in his eyes.

"'m fine…" Shinichi buried his face onto Kaito's shoulder, his hands dropped to his side.

Kaito hold Shinichi by his waist with another hand drawing soothing circle at his back.

Yukiko came into Shinichi's bedroom and was greeted by a sight of a crying Shinichi sitting on Kaito's lap with his head buried on the thief's shoulder.

"Kai-chan? What happened?" Yukiko asked worriedly. Shinichi wasn't one who will express his emotions so openly unless something big happened.

"I asked if he wanted to go to the butterfly farm but he rejected. I tried threatening him and he started crying." Kaito answered, confused yet was upset that his action made his detective cry, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Yukiko interrupted him with a soft laugh and went over to pet her son's head. "It's okay, it wasn't much of a secret now since he's with you. You see, Shinichi had mottephobia since he was young."

"Fear of…butterflies?"

"And moths, yes. It was amusing at first until he started crying whenever I teased him with a replica of butterflies. Then Yuusaku was more than furious to know that our son had a weird phobia due to my teasing." Yukiko smiled at the memory and chuckled from time to time, earning a teary glare from Shinichi.

"It's all your fault." Shinichi murmured.

"Well, it is kinda refreshing to see you like this." Kaito wiggled his eyebrow mischievously, his hands slipped under Shinichi's pants, grabbing a handful of the detective's bottom.

"K-kaito!"

* * *

**A/N: A weird fear for our detective! And we all know that if something traumatic happened to Shinichi when he was young, it'll bound to be Yukiko's fault! ;D**

**Just a short piece before I start my hectic week! Drop a review when you passed by, I'll send it all to Kaito and you'll get a short visit from Kaitou Kid in your dreams! And if you're lucky, a certain detective would be around and you'll have free tickets to their make-out sessions. xD**


End file.
